


【DMHP】PENSIEVE

by Notte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notte/pseuds/Notte
Summary: ※ 角色死亡的HE，《Trickster》合志的稿子※ 论如何将40w字缩减成4w字，哭了。※ 都不属于我，除了的OOC※ 脑洞清奇，写着自嗨





	【DMHP】PENSIEVE

00.

他身旁那三个人已经再一次昏迷不醒，只剩下顶着Draco Malfoy外壳的救世主自己还强行维持清醒的状态。

一分钟之前这房间内还回荡着凄惨犀利的尖叫，站在房子中间遮住了半张脸的男人用最普通的切割咒和钻心剜骨轮番在那三个人身上无限次地击砍不同的位置。脸颊、手臂、胸腹、大腿……刺眼的艳红沿着血肉外翻的躯体浸入地板，变成了可怖的深黑色。血腥味污染了房间中每一寸空气，令人作呕。

“求求你，让我死。”

其中一个可怜的女孩儿重复恳求了无数次，而她得到的答案从始至终都是同一句话。

那个男人抚摸着女孩儿的脸颊，平和地说着：“你已经死了，甜心。”

Harry Potter不知道是该庆幸自己没有完全打开痛觉设置还是该感谢自己这么多年来作为傲罗练就的强韧意志力，胃里翻江倒海的呕吐感硬生生被他压下去一波又一波。他努力抬头看着屋顶，目前的状况他或许凶多吉少。

干涸了的血渍凝固在了他鼻梁上这副支离破碎的眼镜上头，遮掩了他的视线，只能通过越过镜框模糊地，或是一部分还干净的镜片缝隙中看到对面同样被绑在这里却已经又一次昏死过去的受害者。相比于他们，Harry Potter已经算是幸运的了。

起码我还活着。Harry Potter想。

他蹙着眉头盯着这屋子里唯一可以行动自如的男人，后者手中的魔杖时不时悠闲地打着转，脸上轻松平和的神色在一次次切割活体时依旧岿然不动。

“你在想什么？”男人又一次在他面前蹲了下来，毫不在意Harry Potter愤怒的视线，抬手一把揪住Harry Potter头顶的头发，直视对方，“你看起来很生气，是因为我之前那些话？还是你拯救他们吗？Malfoy先生？”他伸手将那副阻隔在他们视线之间的破碎细框眼镜摘了下来扔在旁边，站起来一脚踩碎。

“恶劣的审美。”Harry Potter学着Draco Malfoy的语气不屑地评价道。

“你说什么？”男人居高临下，眯起眼睛。

Harry Potter勾起唇角冷笑，“你的实验，或者说是艺术，是不吗？”

“你说得对，可是你除了眼睁睁地看着这一切，还有其他办法吗？”男人漫不经心却阴毒地反问道。

“的确。”Harry Potter舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，“不过你别忘了这里可不是真实的世界。”他试图立直脊背，“还是你以为，我会这样坐以待毙？”他的双手被束缚咒绑在身后，魔杖早已被缴械了就插在那个男人的口袋里。

他可以选择活着，他必须活着。Harry Potter甚至可以想象到如果自己死在这儿某个金发老家伙绝对要将全部火气全都撒在自己那两位可怜的老友身上。

“是啊，这里又不是真实的世界，就算我在这里杀了你也没人会发现。”男人笑了，笑得得意而自满，“而且索命咒对他们来说，也毫无用处。”他颇无趣地摊手，又饶有兴致地在Harry Potter面前蹲了下来，“但是你就不一样了，你可是活生生的人，Malfoy先生。一个无法获得原住民通行证的活人，那么如果你死了——”他抽出魔杖，对准了Harry Potter的额头，“天堂？还是地狱？又或者说，孤魂野鬼？”

“你杀不了我。”Harry Potter说。

“如果是在霍格沃兹大陆的话，的确。”男人点了点头，“但是很遗憾，这里可不是。”

“杀死一个活人，这似乎并不符合你的行为艺术。”Harry Potter一边说着，一边摸索着贴在小臂上的定位装置。

男人歪着脑袋，装模作样地思考了一下，“的确，那太简单。”他直视着眼前这位少年毫无恐惧的双眼，“可是我并不介意这么做。”他站起来退后了两步，接着居高临下，轻轻地嘴唇微动，“阿瓦达索命。”

绿光闪现的刹那，Harry Potter迅速扣动了手腕处的隐形魔法装置。

三次。

***

“刚刚那道绿光？！他妈的！这家伙怎么敢——！”Ron Weasley憋红了脸，暴跳如雷，他抄起手迅速在面前的光屏上头敲击起来，却无法将身处险境的老友强行拉出来，“FUCK！”哐当一拳砸在了桌面上发出振聋发聩的声响。

“梅林的胡子，Harry没有登出！”Hermione Granger惊慌失措地大喊，就在她话音刚落的下一秒，躺在床上的Harry Potter太阳穴处那枚纯白色的纽扣忽然闪烁了起来。

“等等Mione。”Ron Weasley面前的屏幕里忽然闪出了一个红点，“霍格莫德……”他努力阅读那上头的蝇头小字，“943，54。”

“尖叫棚屋！”Hermione Granger迅速说道，“通知傲罗，抓人！”

Ron Weasley跌跌撞撞地冲了出去，他们谁也不知道Harry Potter传出来的这串坐标到底是不是凶手的所在地，但是现在，他们只能坚信这串数字是解决这次案件最后的钥匙。

Hermione Granger脱力般地陷在了Harry Potter床边的椅子里。她颤颤巍巍地握住了老朋友没有一丝温度的手掌，嘴唇颤抖地嘀咕着：“醒过来Harry，醒过来。求求你，醒过来。”

太阳穴处莹白色的光芒不停地跳动，而连接在Harry Potter身体上那些用来监控生命体态的魔法丝线却愈发变得微弱而透明，最终静谧地逐渐消散在了空气之中。

徒留下那枚依旧不断闪耀着的白色纽扣。

***

Draco Malfoy毫不意外会有这么一天的到来。

只不过现在看来着实为时过早。不，或者更准确的说是，太早了，早到令他猝不及防。

Hermione Granger与Ron Weasley站在他对面，中间隔着一张并算不得宽敞的病床。Harry Potter就安静地躺在那上头，没了往日的神采飞扬，没了平日的明朗温暖，没了眼眸中永不消散的翡翠华光，仅仅剩下依旧胡乱散落在纯白枕头上的凌乱黑发。

Hermione Granger在她和Ron Weaslsey被这一室的噤若寒蝉和沉郁压抑勒死之前，瞄了眼从始至终默不作声的金发治疗师，Draco Malfoy垂着眼睑，视线未有一刻离开过沉寂地躺在床上的黑发男人，蓄长了的金发被正午狠辣的阳光燎得炽热烫手却也没有凌乱半分。

出乎意料的冷静。

Hermione Granger一直握着口袋里的魔杖，她早已经做好了准备，她本以为Malfoy会二话不说直接冲上来送他们一个恶咒或者其他别的什么攻击性魔咒撒气。然而没有，甚至连往日那家伙嘴里永不停歇的刻薄都没有出现，那个男人自进门起便没有多说一个字，如果忽略刚刚抵达这里时胸腔剧烈的起伏、急促的呼吸、满眼的震惊、死死咬紧的嘴唇以及攥得骨节惨白的拳头的话，她甚至有那么一瞬的错觉以为床上躺着的只不过是一位陌生人，并非她那位老友，Draco Malfoy的伴侣——Harry Potter。

Hermione Granger咽了咽唾沫，试探去打破这一屋子的死寂，“Mal——”

“结案了吗？”Draco Malfoy在对方开口的瞬间抢先问道，阴恻恻的语调混在沙哑的喉嗓中翻滚而出，冷得瘆人。

“不知道。”Ron Weasley极其痛苦地回答，“傲罗那边还没有消息。”

“很好。”Draco Malfoy勾着唇角假笑，“很好，非常好。”他咬着牙重复起来，再次抬起魔杖施了个检测咒语，微弱白光勉强聚合于床上躺着的黑发男人的胸口，仅仅闪烁了一刹便烟消云散，与他抵达病房之时所得到的诊断结果别无二致，金发男人压抑着身体的颤抖，突然猛地抬头望向对面两个人。

Hermione Granger这时才注意到Draco Malfoy的眼底早已爬遍了鲜红，丝丝细细网罗着墨灰色，浸入眼底，泛起湿润。

“生命体征已经基本消失了，全靠终端吊着。”Draco Malfoy沉着嗓音凉凉地陈述着事实，“也就是说，他只能留在了那儿了，是么。”治疗师绷着下颌挑起眉梢，故意装作想不起来了似的，拖拉着调子，“让我想想，你们是怎么定义的来着？”他嗤笑了一声，再次压低嗓音，语气依旧轻佻却寒冷，“哦对，原住民。”

“Malfoy……你先听我说。”Hermione Granger显得有些窘迫，声音中夹杂着哽咽，犹犹豫豫地继续说道，“Harry可能……并不在那里。”

“他申请了原住民。”

“我知道，可是……你是个治疗师Malfoy。”Hermione Granger痛苦地拧起眉头，“你应该很清楚，正常来说没有圣芒戈治疗师的魔法契约成为原住民的账号，都只会被强行登出。但是现在终端亮着，他的角色却消失在了服务器上。”

Draco Malfoy闻言冷哼，反唇相讥：“你意思是他卡在了那个该死的虚拟世界和现实世界之间的缝隙中？呵，真是一位仁慈善良的凶手。”

“……”Hermione Granger张了张嘴，她想反驳他，可是却找不到任何强有力的言语，“这是个意外——”

“——真是个巧妙的说法。”Draco Malfoy不知道什么时候松开了攥紧了的拳头，深吸了口气，双手抄着墨绿长袍外侧的口袋，他在Hermione Granger还欲说些什么之前抢先开口，“收起你那些毫无价值的官方解释Granger，我不需要。”他冷冰冰地说道，又深深地望向躺在床上的男人，烦躁地啧了一声之后恶狠狠地喃喃咒骂，“愚蠢的疤头。”

Draco Malfoy挥了挥魔杖将不远处的椅子移了过来，从口袋里摸出一只不大的方形盒子坐了下来，黑色小巧的盒子正面印着一串大写字母——“PENSIEVE”。

“你现在选择登录绝不是个好时机Malfoy。”Hermione Granger在对方掏出盒子的瞬间明白了治疗师的企图，劝阻道，“凶手还没有归案，而且我们甚至连Harry在哪都不清楚，你过去又能做什么？”

“做什么？”Draco Malfoy笑了，他眯起眼，作出一副无所谓的轻松模样，“既然救不活，还不如干脆——”他笑得阴险邪恶。

“宰了他。”

——THE GAME IS ON.

欢迎来到霍格沃兹大陆，已根据您的档案分配学院，请选择是否更改体型容貌。

“不修改。”

已为您确认体型容貌，请输入您的用户名。

“Draco Malfoy。”

该用户名已被占用，请更换。

“……Fuck You Potter。”

用户名已设定成功，是否申请成为原住民。

“是。”

原住民申请失败，您无法申请成为原住民，三秒后将进入霍格沃兹大陆，Weasley笑话商店祝您生活愉快。

01.

时间倒退至一个月前。

棕色头发戴着细边眼镜的男人屏息贴着身后的墙壁，这堵墙后面关着已经失踪三天了的霍格沃兹大陆原住民。他攥着魔杖无声无息地对着旁边的木门挥了一个阿拉霍洞开，门锁悄然开启，没了锁舌的钳制，木门自动地溜开了一条细缝。

男人侧身从缝隙中向里面张望，失踪的原住民被绑在了一张椅子上，垂着脑袋像是已经晕过去了，他移动视线，房间里似乎除了被绑架的受害者并没有其他人。他猛地用力将木门推开，木门迅速开启与墙壁撞击发出剧烈的声响，他一个箭步急速冲了进去警惕地360度瞄着室内，没有人。

“跑了。”男人说道，“Ron，能追踪到他的位置吗？”

“不对Harry，我这边显示你所在的位置有两名玩家。”Ron Weasley的声音从镜框中传出在男人耳边响起。

做了伪装的Harry Potter再次环顾四周，“但是如你所见，这里没有其他能藏身的地方。”

Ron Weasley从Harry Potter那副经过改装的眼镜传输过来的画面中观察着现场，他对照着另外一个光屏上头的数据，“就在你的正前方，小心。”

Harry Potter再度攥紧了魔杖，警惕地一步步向前走去，“只有一面墙。”他凝视着那面墙说道，忽然猛地抬手，“万咒皆终。”

墙体的灰白色霎时间纷纷脱落，那些碎片粉尘的后头射出本不该存在的光线，Harry Potter后退了两步与它保持一定的安全距离作出防守的姿态。而当那些作为伪装的水泥全部脱落之后，一个黑色的魔法阵透着诡异的光线呈现在了他的面前。

“梅林的胡子！这是什么东西？”Ron Weasley在他耳边惊呼，显然他也看到了这个来历不明的魔法阵。

“我不知道。”Harry Potter也愣了，魔法阵的阵眼处似乎有什么东西在对面涌动，他弯腰从地上捡起一块石头朝魔法阵的中心扔了过去，石头并没有像预计的那样砸中墙面，而是穿透了阵眼似是落入了一个无底洞，“这东西好像连接着什么地方。”

“是的，我看到的玩家坐标就停留在这里。”Ron Weasley将光屏上的魔法阵放大，“等等，这是召唤师的传送阵？但是这些符文……被改过了。”

“能继续追踪对面是哪里吗？”

“可以，应该是……该死的，对面连接的目的地一直在变化！”

Harry Potter蹙着眉头凝视着眼前的未知魔法阵，“你刚才说召唤师？那是什么？”

“老天，它几乎把霍格沃兹大陆所有的地图入口都连接过去了。”Ron Weasley焦躁地说道，“伙计，我早说过你应该登录的，召唤师，霍格沃兹大陆中的玩家职业之一。”

Harry Potter听着Ron Weasley的回答一边朝着眼前的魔法阵走去，就在他抬手打算触碰阵眼的刹那，黑色的魔法阵顿时急速旋转了起来，所有的符文都变得模糊不清，高速旋转着向内聚拢，最后全部归于阵眼，消失不见。那些诡谲的光线也跟着凭空消失了。

“你说得对Ron。”Harry Potter的手覆盖上平滑无奇的墙面，那些黑色的符文似乎完全没有出现过似的，“我的确该上线了。”

***

Harry Potter躺在Malfoy庄园主卧室的那张四柱床内，将一枚纯色的纽扣贴在了他的太阳穴附近。Draco Malfoy蹙着眉心，满脸忧心又不爽地坐在他身边。

黑发男人笑了，他握住了对方的右手，手指安抚性地按压着对方的虎口，“放松点，这只是个游戏。”

“那群红头发根本不靠谱。”Draco Malfoy厌恶地说道，“更何况，麻瓜的玩意。”

“这是魔法Draco，麻瓜现在可做不到。”Harry Potter解释说，“我以为你应该比我更了解它，不是吗？圣芒戈的代理院长，Draco Malfoy先生？”

“当然，我当然了解它。”金发男人咂咂嘴，语气比之前更是显得无比排斥，“虚幻而美好，完美得不可思议。我见过太多人沉迷其中无可自拔。恕我直言Potter，尽管圣芒戈把控着另一半权限，但是我并不赞同将它称作新世纪最伟大的发明。”

Harry Potter敷衍地点着头，“是是，它的到来为你们徒增了无穷尽的工作量，我理解。那么现在——”他摆出一副抱歉的面孔，“我也要成为你讨厌的游戏玩家了。”

Draco Malfoy抿着嘴唇，“你真的要去？”

“工作需要。”Harry Potter无辜回答。

“好吧。”Draco Malfoy叹了口气，他很清楚，面对这个老家伙的固执他只有妥协的份，“别去太久，速战速决。”

“安心，又不是只有我一个人。”Harry Potter拍了拍伴侣的手背，顽皮地眨了眨眼，“一会儿见。”他在Draco Malfoy不安的注视下缓缓阖上了眼睛。

他似乎能感觉得到太阳穴处那枚纯色的纽扣渐渐开始运转，有些凉。大约过了五秒左右，当太阳穴的凉意散去之后，眼前的黑幕或许又重了几分，随后耳边突兀地响起一个俏皮的男声，眼前也随之呈现出一行白字。

“欢迎来到霍格沃兹大陆，已根据您的档案分配学院，请选择是否更改体型容貌？”

声音很熟悉，Harry望着眼前发光的白字愉悦地打着招呼，“哦嗨！George？是你吗？”

“哇，听声音似乎是我们的小Harry？哦嗨Harry！你终于决定上线了吗？”

“没错，趁那个老古板还没改变主意。”

“老古板？那是谁？”

“Malfoy，Draco Malfoy，等等，你不是George。”Harry Potter皱起眉头，“他知道我会这么称呼那个老家伙。”

“呃……好吧，看来露馅了。”男声依旧轻快，完全没有被识破的尴尬，“Harry，重新自我介绍，我是Fred，好久不见！”

Harry Potter愣了。

他眼前依旧只有“欢迎来到霍格沃兹大陆，已根据您的档案分配学院，请选择是否更改体型容貌？”这一排字，可刚刚他确实听到了那个男声在和他交流，并且声称自己叫做——Fred？再加上这个声音……Fred Weasley？

“嘿Harry，你还在线吗？”

“啊在！”Harry Potter呆愣住的思绪被男声唤醒，他问道，“你是Fred？Fred Weasley？”

“当然，如假包换！”

“梅林！他们怎么做到的？！”Harry Potter兴奋地惊呼。

“啊哈，看来你并不清楚霍格沃兹大陆的奇妙之处。来吧我的小Harry，我已经迫不及待想要见到你了，虽然我更好奇你是如何跟Malfoy那小子搞在一起的。”

“那么我要怎么做？”他再次将视线回归到面前那行白字上，“我需要修改体型容貌吗？”

“这随你，不过我建议最好是修改，如果你不想被迷妹追着满街跑的话。”

“那就——”Harry Potter思索了片刻，俏皮地眨眨眼，尽管他不知道他的动作在这片漆黑中是否能被那个声音的主人所捕捉到，“改成Draco Malfoy的模样。”

“哇喔。”Fred吹了个口哨，打趣着。

Harry Potter眼前的白字慢慢消失，雾化后呈现出一面镜子，镜子里便是他那位爱人的模样，金发灰眸，高挑瘦削的身形。

“你确定改成这样Harry？真想不到Malfoy那个小怂蛋居然成了治疗师，哦梅林的胡子，这发际线可真堪忧。”

Harry Potter抬手摸了摸自己现在光秃秃的脑门，他此刻有点想念自己浓密的黑头发了，“改成短发Fred。”他瞧着镜中束成一扎的金色长发，“我可不擅长打理这老家伙的长头发，或者我是不是可以选择直接设定成为他学生时代的样子？别太小，六年级或者七年级都可以。”

“当然，你可以。”

镜中人的模样如时光倒流，成熟的面庞渐渐变得稚嫩，浅金色的长发也随之削减了许多，逐渐回归到了Drcao Malfoy少年时的模样。

“酷！”Harry Potter摸了摸自己的脸，手感无比真实。

“给自己取个名字Harry，你总不能顶着Malfoy的脸叫Harry Potter。”

“Draco Malfoy，”Harry Potter不怀好意地笑了笑，“如假包换。”

“的确，如假包换！那么最后一个问题，你要申请原住民吗？”

Harry Potter沉默了片刻，才继续说道：“当然。”

“OK，申请已提交。人物设定完成，如果不需要修改接下来即将进入游戏。准备好了吗Harry？”

“没问题，哦等等。”Harry Potter在一切回归黑暗之前问道，“我要去哪才能找到你？”

“笑话店，我就在那儿。”

“好的Fred，回见。”

“回见Harry。”

Fred的声音落下片刻，Harry Potter再次看到眼前的白雾缓缓聚拢起来，随着Fred的声音再度响起，凝聚显现出最后一行柔光白字。

“三秒后即将进入霍格沃兹大陆，Weasley笑话商店祝您生活愉快~！”

——Welcome Back To Hogwarts.

Harry Potter再度睁开眼他已早不再身处Malfoy庄园内，而是一如他少年时的记忆那般，或者更精准的说是，这地方自始至终都保留着它独有的宏伟瑰丽，哪怕是二十多年前的那场大战也没能令它陨落。

他眼前的城堡与真实的霍格沃兹城堡一模一样，连夜风吹过皮肤的细痒和茭白的月色都如出一辙。

“Malfoy？”他身后响起一个女声，“等等？Harry？是你吗？”

Harry Potter转过身，一位棕色头发的女孩儿握着一根木质权杖站在他身后，蓝眼睛，扎了个马尾。Harry Potter纳闷地看着对方，这面貌他并不认识，但是刚刚那声音似乎是……Hermione Granger？

“Hermione？”Harry Potter试探地将问题抛了回去，“是你吗？”

“哦看来是了。”回答他的并不是眼前的女孩儿，而是另外一个声音，男声，属于Ron Weasley的男声，可声音的主人却是个头顶红缨身着银质铠甲腰间还配着一把剑的家伙。

那位男性拿掉头盔后Harry Potter才看清了他的长相，的确是Ron Weasley。

“梅林！伙计，你这身也太帅了。”Harry Potter惊叹道。

Ron Weasley单手抱着头盔，得意地叉着腰，“那当然，为了这身装备我可是花了——”话到一半他猛地意识到Hermione Granger就站在他身边，匆忙捂住了嘴。

“花了什么？”Hermione Granger斜了他一眼，“别以为我不知道你这些道具值多少钱Ronald Wealsey。”接着女孩儿打量着面前的Harry Potter……好吧，是裹着Draco Malfoy皮囊的Harry Potter，“你居然选了这张脸。”她摇着头感慨道，“果然是Malfoy本人的问题，换上你的表情的确没那么惹人厌了。”

Ron Weasley勾着Harry Potter的肩膀，嘿嘿笑道：“一个格兰芬多的Malfoy，你说那个老家伙知道会不会被气死。”

Harry Potter无所谓地摊手，“谁让他自己拒绝登录，怪不得我。”

“好了，来吧Harry，你需要熟悉这个世界的一切。”Hermione Granger挥了挥权杖，魔法阵自地表而起，一只白色的独角兽幼崽迈着步子走向她，亲昵地蹭了蹭她的小腿。

Harry Potter惊讶地瞧着那只幼小的独角兽，Ron Weasley解释道： “她前两天在禁林偶遇了这只小家伙，当时它身上有伤我们就把带了回来，谁想到这小家伙居然赖着Mione不愿意回去了。”

“哇喔，所以你们收养了一只独角兽？”Harry Potter和Ron Weasley随着Hermione Granger以及那只小独角兽走进了霍格沃兹城堡。

“差不多。”红头发的男人点了点头，“对了伙计，登录顺利吗？你们家那个老家伙没哭着喊着要给终端来个四分五裂？”

“工作需要，不是吗？”救世主无辜地耸了耸肩膀，他望着走在他们前面的Hermion Granger的背影，少女轻盈的脚步踩在霍格沃兹的石砖上几乎没有任何声音，“话说回来，Hermione修改了她的容貌，我差点没认出来。”

“谁说不是，你们这种公职人员就是麻烦。”Ron Wealsey的铠甲在Harry Potter耳边哐啷哐啷地不停制造着金属撞击的动静，“要知道我第一次在线上见到她根本没认出来，要不是她说我前一天抱着Hugo睡着了还被画了一脸油彩我绝对不会相信这是我老婆。”

“连自己妻子的声音都听不出来你是还嫌自己不够丢人吗？”Hermione Granger回头扔过来一句嫌弃的吐槽，接着又对Harry Potter说道，“那个黑色的魔法阵我看过了，上面的符文我已经在查了，但是目前为止还没有头绪。”她微微蹙眉，“可能我们还是得在霍格沃兹大陆里找答案。”

“我也这么想。”Harry Potter赞同，“而且我猜对方也不会就此罢休。”

女孩儿带着他们停在了格兰芬多公共休息室的入口，画像中仍然是他们熟悉的那位女士。胖夫人见到他们似乎有些激动，远远地挥着手。

“噢亲爱的，你是今天新来的吗？”画像中的女士故意扶着相框向前探着身子，她先是眯起了眼睛，蓦地又吃惊地瞪大了双眼，索性直接抬腿跨出了相框，蹙着眉头站在Harry Potter眼前，“Malfoy？”她逼近对方，语气中充斥着不满，“我可不记得Malfoy家什么时候出了个格兰芬多学生。”

“梅林的胡子！你居然可以从画像里走出来！”Harry Potter震惊地说道，“以及，夫人，我可不是一个Malfoy。”

“可你的模样和——名字。”胖夫人不高兴地查看了Harry Potter的游戏ID，“Draco Malfoy，1991年入学的那个小混蛋？”她的手再次伸进相框，不知道从哪里抽出一本书，迅速翻阅，尖锐的嗓音呵斥道，“Malfoy家不可能出了一个格兰芬多，不靠谱的Weasley兄弟居然把你的档案放进了格兰芬多学院！”

“嘿夫人！我还在这儿呢！”Ron Weasley抗议道，“这是Harry Potter，可不是什么Malfoy。”

胖夫人仍旧质疑地盯着他，再度翻起了手上那本巨大的档案册。

“那就来让我们来查查你的真实身份。”她一边嘀咕着一边迅速翻阅着Harry Potter的登录讯息，“游戏ID，Draco Malfoy，真实姓名……Harry Potter……梅林！Harry！真的是你！”她难以置信地将手上的册子嘭地一声扔回了相框，“我的孩子，是什么让你想不开选择了一个Malfoy？”

“呃……这个……”Harry Potter挠了挠头发，“说来话长。”

“噢噢是的，我的确有很多事情想问问你。”胖夫人怜爱地注视着眼前这位披着Malfoy皮相的Potter，“我的孩子，你和他结婚的消息时至今日我们这些画像们可都无法接受。”

“这点我赞同。”Ron Weasley郑重地点点头，结果自然是被Hermione Granger用权杖敲了脑袋，他吃痛“哎唷！”了一声，然后摸了摸自己被敲的头嘀咕道，“实话实说啊，我当年可是用了很长时间消化这事儿。”

“夫人，我们能进去了吗？”Hermione Granger问道。

“当然当然，你看我这脑袋。”胖夫人抱歉地拍了一下自己的额头，接着伸手敲了敲画框，开了一扇小门，“来吧孩子，欢迎回家。”

***

Draco Malfoy坐在卧室的桌子前翻阅着关于“PENSIEVE”的全部资料，他很熟悉这些内容，大部分都早已熟烂于心。但是此刻他仍旧非常不安，他从未登陆过霍格沃兹大陆，却见过了各种各样因过于痴迷其中而渴望通过死亡获得永久居住权成为霍格沃兹大陆原住民的家伙。

他坚信Harry Potter不会成为那其中一员，他也并不担心救世主会被那些虚拟的事物所蒙蔽，他所殚精竭虑的是Harry Potter手上这桩案件。

霍格沃兹大陆原住民人口失踪案，Harry Potter顶着魔法部的公共账号上了线，仅仅不到一个小时找出了绑架地点并且成功逼退了嫌疑犯救出了人质。但是问题就在于，人质没有任何关于被绑架的记忆，除了手臂上留下了一道难以愈合的伤痕。不论是霍格沃兹大陆的药水、魔药还是治疗魔咒，皆效果甚微。

Draco Malfoy看过那张从霍格沃兹大陆内部的圣芒戈传出来的伤口照片，深黑色的伤口皮肉外翻，没有血液流出，更像是已经开始趋于腐烂了。不幸中的万幸是，时至今日伤口也并没有恶化的趋势，除了令人触目惊心以外甚至连疼痛都已经消退了。

Harry Potter坚信嫌疑犯不可能就此罢休，Draco Malfoy则坚信Harry Potter的正义与职责更不会放过这位目的不明的嫌疑犯。

霍格沃兹大陆，原住民……呵，都是一群死人了还这么多破事儿。

当初Weasley笑话店从魔法部拿到了项目审批，联合圣芒戈为即将离世以及已经作古的巫师构建全新的精神世界时他一直都持反对意见。

“这就是他们的希望，他们可以在那里获得新的生机，开始新的生活，死亡也将不再是一件未知的可怕的事情。”

他记得最后一次圆桌会议Harry Potter作为魔法部代表就坐在他正对面，说着这样的话。

“那么请问尊敬的司长先生，你们如何保证日后全面推广之时，不会有人因为过度沉迷而主动要求放弃生命？”

“Malfoy先生，游戏终归是虚假的，它的作用一是为亡者寻求栖身之所，同时为生者与故去之人建立新的联系；二是刺激年轻人的创新性，魔法世界在某些方面已经落后麻瓜很多了。如果你只是因为害怕少数人的脆弱而去拒绝它，那未免有些因噎废食。更何况，你所说的变故都在我们的可控范围之内。”

可控范围……说得好听。他脑海中回放着Harry Potter的声音，墨灰色的眼中映着文件上的一小段文字。

“未获得圣芒戈魔法契约的巫师无法成为原住民，圣芒戈治疗师有权根据实际情况（基于《PENSIEVE管理法案第三章第十五条》条例）强行终止终端运行或剥夺终端使用权。”

将整个圣芒戈拖下水为魔法部擦屁股。这就是那些该死的官员所谓的可控办法。

自从这东西普及推广以来，圣芒戈不得不划分出另外一片区域作为处理与PENSIEVE相关问题的专属科室——神经机能科，圣芒戈院长直属，这也是他迟迟不肯将“代理”两个字摘掉的原因之一。

Draco Malfoy从未打心底里接纳过这东西。他厌恶它，就像他厌恶那些为了逃避现实的残酷与冷漠而沉醉虚幻的懦夫一般。可这又是他的工作，老院长自魔法部开启这项计划之时就全权交给了他，他是这个项目的圣芒戈代表，是圣芒戈负责人，更是项目审查组成员之一Harry Potter的伴侣。

他能做的只有一次又一次竭尽全力妨碍那个对新鲜事物好奇心爆棚的救世主成为第一批试验品。Draco Malfoy承认，在这方面他从来都是个自私的家伙。可是瞧瞧，就算他费尽心思拖过了试验阶段，拖过了百日狂欢，拖过了周年庆典，他还是没能阻止那家伙跑到那个莫名其妙的纽扣里探索新世界去了。

干他娘的Harry Potter。他无力地咒骂。

Draco Malfoy靠在椅子里抬起手，用力按揉着内眼角附近的晴明穴。接着拿起魔杖凭空敲了敲，纯白色的动态字符凭空浮现，上面监控着Harry Potter身体机能的各项指标。

一切正常。

他现在大概只能庆幸自己拥有强行将玩家登出游戏的权利。

他再次挥动魔杖，那些数据逐渐消失在了眼前，Draco Malfoy身体前倾又将那些资料翻看了几页，隐隐叹了口气。

不过多时，身后突然一片阴影压了过来，不小的重量也随之压在了他的肩膀上，一双胳膊环着他的脖颈拥住了他的身躯，下巴抵在了他的头顶。

“我回来了。”Harry Potter的声音自上方传来。

“哦。”Draco Malfoy没好气地鼻孔出气。

“你在看什么？”Harry Potter又将身体压低了一些，整个人都贴上了Draco Malfoy的背后，“老天，这些东西你明明都快背下来了，还需要看？”

“我总得瞧瞧如果我的配偶意外死在了那玩意儿里头我能以此勒索Weasley多少钱。”他冷冰冰地讥讽。

Harry Potter不以为然地轻笑道：“得了吧老家伙，这只是游戏，死了还会复活。”他就那么从后面拥抱着对方，“我去了多久？”

Draco Malfoy扫了眼桌上的时钟回答：“两小时十七分钟。”

“看来时间是同步的。”Harry Potter得出结论，“对了Draco，我在那边用了你十七八时候的模样。”他坏笑着在Draco Malfoy耳边故意说道，“你别说，我还真挺怀念你有头发的年岁。”

“……操你Potter，敢情我他妈现在是个秃子吗？！”Draco Malfoy斜着眼怒视他。

“四舍五入差不多吧。”Harry Potter将Draco Malfoy扎起来的浅金色头发散开，发圈套在手腕处，接着怜悯地将手指插进金发间轻柔地按摩着后者的头皮，“说真的，听我一句劝，你不能总这么绑着头发，放过你可怜的发际线吧，你听到它在哭泣了吗？”

“我认为你应该非常清楚我散开头发只会存在于两种场合。”Draco Malfoy弯起嘴角，“一，睡觉；二，睡你。”他挑着眉梢，“那么我现在是不是可以把你当下的行为理解成为——”男人一把抓住Harry Potter的胳膊，将那个已经不啻是紧贴着他后背还用手撩开了他的衬衫边缘的家伙拽到了面前，稍稍仰头眯起眼开口，“性邀请。”

Harry Potter也不抵抗，摘掉自己的眼镜放在身侧的桌面上，主动抬腿跨坐在了金发男人大腿之上，绿眸直视进了那汪灰色的泉眼，“那你还等什么？”

Draco Malfoy轻笑。

唇齿交合，情色氤氲，水光潋滟，一室缱绻。

金发男人手指拂过Harry Potter锁骨处自己过于情动时留下的痕迹，皱了皱眉头，看来明天得提醒这家伙把扣子系好。

救世主慵懒地捉住了那只反复摩挲他皮肤的手指，握在掌中，闭着眼睛向对方肩头靠了过去，“你到底在担忧什么？”

“明知故问。”Draco Malfoy颔首吻了吻伴侣的黑发。

Harry Potter叹了口气，“你就是思虑过重。”

“你是第一天认识我？”

救世主摇头，似是想起什么故意道：“不是，是第一次上床。”

Draco Malfoy哼了一声，“得了Potter，我可不想再被你按在床上强上，还是连前戏都没做全的那种。”

“谁让你磨磨唧唧就是不干正事儿，酸爽吗？”Harry Potter没心没肺地笑起来。

“爽个鬼，我他妈当时都怀疑自己怕是要被你废了。”Draco Malfoy翻了个白眼。

Harry Potter缓缓睁开眼仰头朝对方望去，金色长发随性地洒在深色的枕头上格外惹眼，那家伙的脸色已经比他之前从霍格沃兹大陆回来时好看了一些。刚刚两个人滚在一起的时候，这家伙所有的肢体动作中都透露着他的不安与忧思，过于缠绵的亲吻与格外激烈的撞击都在悄无声息地暴露着Draco Malfoy的思虑。

时间是公平的，没有放过他们任何一个人。Harry Potter这样想着。他们自二十几岁交往至今，十多年的光阴在他们身上刻印着不同的痕迹。或许是他两个小时之前还在顶着十七八岁的Draco Malfoy的脸在霍格沃兹大陆中探索冒险，此刻又被真实的Draco Malfoy揽在怀中的关系，便下意识地将眼前人与游戏中的年轻相貌做了对比。

虽说眼前这老家伙的确是比年轻时沧桑了不只一星半点，尤其是接管了圣芒戈魔法伤病医院之后，眼睛下面的青色更是加深了不只一度。不过Harry Potter仍然认为，眼前人倒是比游戏里的模样顺眼了许多，大概是因为他见证了这老家伙十几年来的变化，而那位小朋友从未属于过他的缘故。

“你真的不考虑上线？”Harry Potter问道，他动了动身体，让自己更舒适地靠在对方的身旁，回想着游戏中的场景感慨道，“我去了一趟那边的戈德里克山谷，和这边一样，我父母的雕像也还在那里。”他自顾自地说着，“如果可以的话，我打算将他们原来的房子在霍格沃兹大陆里复原，等我死——”

“Harry Potter。”Draco Malfoy忽然开口打断了他，他很少这样连名带姓地直呼救世主，后者疑惑地看着对方。

“什么？”

“你给我听清楚。”治疗师严肃地继续，“但凡有一天你因为那个该死的游戏出了任何状况，我就去杀了Weasley全家。”

“好好好，你去。”Harry Potter好笑地安抚着对方，“你先能打赢Ginny再说。”

Draco Malfoy难得没有抗议也没有说出任何刻薄的词汇进行反击，而是又一次沉下嗓音，他凝视着Harry Potter的眼睛，说道：“我认真的。”

救世主侧了个身，将自己的脑袋转移到枕头上，与对方平行，同样回望着那双灰色的眸子，郑重其事地开口：“收到。”他从未放开握住的那只手，他也并不打算松开它，“哦对了，我申请了原住民。”

Draco Malfoy一怔，接着又习惯性地蹙眉，“别想从我这儿拿到魔法契约。”

“百年之后也不行？”

“另当别论。”

然而有些话是决不能说出口的，一语成谶可从没有后悔的机会。

02.

Draco Malfoy从来没想过有朝一日自己居然这么受欢迎。

当然，是在另外一个世界。

“嘿老兄，你最近都没出现，去哪神隐了？”

“嗨伙计，好久不见啊。”

“斯莱特林？怎么回事，你转学院了？新功能？”

他已经数不过来这是第几个莫名其妙跑过来找他打招呼的陌生人了，Draco Malfoy最初还以为那些人并不是在与他说话，直到一位素未谋面的姑娘突然跑过来盯着他瞧了半晌，才红着脸憋出一句话。

“Malfoy先生……我、我……我喜欢你！”

Draco Malfoy烦躁地拧着眉心僵硬地抽动着嘴角，咬着牙恶狠狠地低咒了句：“我操你大爷的Harry Potter。”

“什、什么？”女孩儿怯生生地问道，“您刚刚说什么？”

“我结婚了。”Draco Malfoy冷着脸回答。

“我、我知道……我……我、我只是……”小姑娘支支吾吾了半天也没说出个所以然来，Draco Malfoy也懒得多跟她浪费时间，抬腿便要绕过女孩儿，就在他绕过女孩儿的同时小姑娘突然朗声说道：“先生！我觉得大家之前对你可能有所误解而且——！”

Draco Malfoy纳闷地停下脚步回头看去，他沉默着等待着这个小孩子到底要说什么。

小姑娘注视着对方那张冷冰冰的面孔瑟缩了一下，这和她往日见到的Draco Malfoy截然不同，那个金发灰眸温文如玉待人亲和的Draco Malfoy如今不光年长了许多而且神态气场完全变了。这……这到底是怎么回事？她其实只是来打算加个游戏好友的……毕竟作为霍格沃兹大陆的玩家谁不想拥有世纪锦鲤Draco Malfoy的好友位？

“我听说他们都说Harry Potter先生的伴侣是个极难相处的人，可是我觉得您……您……”她的脸颊比之前更热了，“您明明是个非常善良又和蔼的人！”

“……”Harry Potter你他娘的给老子操了个什么鬼的人设！Draco Malfoy在心里咆哮道。

金发男人转过身，面上依旧没有任何表情，“他们说得对。”

“啊？”女孩儿显然没懂他的意思。

“如果你只是在这个荒谬的游戏世界里见过我，那我奉劝你还是尽快将它忘了得好。”Draco Malfoy不屑地嗤笑了一声，“那天杀的混蛋可不是我。”

言罢他也不再有兴致与女孩儿继续交谈下去，自顾自地转身离开只留下那个女孩儿呆愣在原地，以及四周无法掩盖的窃窃私语。

“Malfoy怎么了？心情不好？”

“不知道，他有日子没出现了，我还以为他工作太忙来不了。”

“梅林的胡子，你说是不是Potter要跟他离婚？”

“不可能吧，当初不是说是救世主求的婚吗？”

“那些小报八卦你也信？之前不是还传Malfoy阴损刻薄，但是他在霍格沃兹大陆名人榜里可是出了名的好脾气。”

“可是他到底是哪个学院的，格兰芬多还是斯莱特林？游戏不是默认根据档案分配学院吗？”

“不清楚……我记得上次去圣芒戈的时候看到的介绍是斯莱特林，我还纳闷来着。”

“也对噢……该不会是那什么，就有个麻瓜词形容一个人有好几副面孔的那个？”

“多重人格？”

“对对对，你说他是不是因为当年那场大战精分了？”

……FUCK。

金发男人一边加快了步伐一边咬牙切齿地诅咒那位失踪了的始作俑者。Draco Malfoy紧锁眉心，他现在大抵能猜出来Harry Potter顶着他的脸都在这个游戏里干了些什么。那个老家伙到哪都能浪得风生水起，八成自己也跟着沾了光成为了霍格沃兹大陆的知名玩家。如果不是碍于他的游戏ID过于人因瞩目，他绝对不会隐藏自己的ID让这群愚蠢的家伙将自己和之前那个赝品混为一谈。

他打算离开这条繁华的商业街道，他需要一些Harry Potter留在这个虚拟世界的痕迹，或者说是线索。

Draco Malfoy沿着主干道路向城镇边缘走去，霍格沃兹大陆的每个城镇门口会有一个公示牌，不论是玩家还是原住民都可以在那上面查阅各类官方的非官方的讯息。

Draco Malfoy踏上这片大陆的时候即刻使用霍格沃兹的搜寻功能查询了Harry Potter的下落。当他用魔法将自己的名字嵌入公告栏搜索玩家之后，得到的答案果然不出所料——登录状态：离线。

他现在大概摸清了霍格沃兹大陆的基本游戏规则。

原住民，也就是那些逝者的精神，或者叫做灵魂。在这个世界中是自由的，衣食富足，不再拥有死亡，可以随意地更换自己的穿着与年龄。店铺、土地、住房，大多都属于他们，他们是这个世界的居住者。

对于游戏玩家来说，这片大陆有着成千上万种可能性。铸造，开垦，建筑，修缮。巫师也只不过是他们最基本的身份，除此之外一些在现实生活中很难达成的职业在这个地方变得易如反掌：炼金术师、召唤师、猎手、骑士、战士……对于他们来说，魔法融入了骨血，魔咒更多的变成了一种辅助技能。

当然，必须排除不可饶恕咒和黑魔法。不可饶恕咒和小部分黑魔法仅仅开放于专修巫师本职的游戏玩家在野外使用，并且为了不打扰原住民的生活，无论是何职业所有城镇以及霍格沃兹城堡内全部禁止屠杀。

而且游戏中对于索命咒附加了另外一条规则：使用索命咒的玩家将被倒扣生命值80%。

杀敌一千自损八百。

只不过此刻的霍格沃兹大陆已经全面禁止了不可饶恕咒的使用，便是因为那件案子。

Draco Malfoy站在城镇的公示牌前，公示牌上刷新着各类消息：玩家悬赏通告、寻物启事、日常活动、雇佣兵团、各类大小赛事的排行榜、以及每个城镇特有的活动与奖项。

他原本站在人群最后面，淹没在来来往往的玩家与原住民之中，却突然听见有人在他背后大喊了一声：“嘿Malfoy最近去哪了？来报名比赛吗？”

紧接着他身旁所有人似乎都像见了稀罕物似的纷纷将目光打向他，目光炙热又满是崇敬。Draco Malfoy还隐隐约约听到了什么“这就是那个Malfoy？”“梅林他可真帅。”“今天下午的比赛又有得瞧了嘿~”他浑身不自在地抿着嘴唇，迅速朝之前那个突如其来的声源瞪了一眼，仍旧是个他从未见过的陌生人。只不过对方完全免疫了他的不满，大大咧咧地凑到他身边开口：“来吧，这次我可不会再输给你。”

一身布甲，背后一把棕色的弓箭，是个猎手。他见Draco Malfoy没理他，瞟着后者的面容摩挲着下巴所有所思，“你怎么把自己改得这么老。”

“我们认识？”Draco Malfoy凉凉地扫了他一眼。

那人先是一愣，又突然大笑出来，还一边拍着他的肩膀，笑够了才继续道：“开什么玩笑，修个面容还顺便给自己来了个一忘皆空？”他伸出手在空气中划了一下，对照着人物角色面板瞧着金发男人，“卧槽不对……”他惊呼一声，尴尬地将前一秒还搭在对方肩头的手僵硬地抽了回来，“呃……不好意思……认错人了。”接着涨红了脸机械地抬起腿一步步挪出了Draco Malfoy的视线范围。

金发男人重新将目光移到公示牌上头，消息刚刚刷新了今日特别活动项目：金色飞贼争夺赛。Draco Malfoy在看到底下那一排小字的时候气息一窒，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛——

赛事记录保持者：Draco Malfoy，格兰芬多。

03.

金色飞贼争夺赛。

很简单，谁先抓住那只胡桃大小的金色小球谁就是赢家。只不过霍格沃兹大陆的争夺赛附加了各类职业属性，也就是意味着玩家可以使用各自职业的特殊技能去完成比赛，并且允许使用魔咒和技能去攻击其他玩家。

Harry Potter站在这座小镇的公示牌前面，果断将自己的ID扔进了特别活动的报名栏内。

“这太适合你了伙计。”Ron Weasley赞同地点着头，“走走走，让我们去赢他一把，我刚刚在赌局里投了你一百注！”

“你是不是忘了上个星期在魁地奇世界杯里输得很惨痛？”Harry Potter友善地提醒他。

Ron Weasley呆愣了一下，然后哭丧着脸哀求道：“我……我忘了这茬……哥们儿，你可一定要赢啊！不然估计明天我肯定要被Mione强行登出一星期了。”

“我尽量。”Harry Potter笑着耸肩。

Harry Potter握着他的改良版火弩箭站在偌大的魁地奇场地正中间，每场只有五位参赛者，虽说远比魁地奇比赛原有的人数少之又少，可毕竟所有人的目标都只有金色飞贼，以及，其他参赛者。

哨声响彻云霄，比赛开始。

火弩箭并不是霍格沃兹大陆速度最快的扫帚，却是Harry Potter最喜爱的一款。他并不急于去追寻那只金色的小球，而是保持适中速度跟在其他玩家后面，去观察其他四位玩家各色技能百花齐放。

最前面的召唤师开局直接召唤出一双雨燕为自己的扫帚增加了一对尾翼，顷刻间已将第二名的战士落在了百米开外；第二名的战士与第三名的骑士之间仅仅差了一个扫帚的距离，还在互相狂甩技能牵制对方的速度并企图击落；第四名是个猎手，这家伙也不知道在想什么居然和Harry Potter一样优哉游哉地自顾自地跟着其他人后头。

Harry Potter眯起眼，金色飞贼早已经不知道飞到哪去了。这项比赛的关键从来都不是谁的速度最快，而是谁先能发现那只飞贼。

他随意地飞行，静候那个金色的身影出现在场地之内，顺便观察着对手的动态。

召唤师凭借着自己的急速从不与他们为伍，自顾自地在场地中间搜寻目标；战士与骑士之间的争斗逐渐变得白热化，两个人在消耗尽职业技能之后抽出魔杖开始互扔魔咒了；至于那个猎手，在哼着什么不知名的小调，看起来格外轻松自如。

看样子应该是个老手，Harry Potter瞧着那个猎手的侧影暗道。

猎手背着一把棕色的弓箭令Harry Potter有些意外，那并不什么稀罕玩意，而是所有玩家选择职业时免费赠送的初始武器。就算是Harry Potter这种刚刚接触霍格沃兹大陆不久的玩家也清楚，这种垃圾装备的存在意义只能是被分解或者换成一两个铜板。

就在Harry Potter盯着猎手的武器纳闷之时，后者忽然压低了身体，噌地朝Harry Potter的方向飞了过来，双腿加紧扫帚从背后取下弓箭，拉弓上弦，箭矢正当当地瞄准了Harry Potter的头顶。

Harry Potter仰头望去，金色飞贼于他头顶正上方飞舞振翅。

刹那间猎手的箭裹着魔法的气息破空而出呼啸袭来，Harry Potter急速拉高自己的飞行高度，抢先向着那只小球冲了出去。高速飞行卷起的气流逆向阻碍着他的速度与动作，Harry Potter瞄准了飞贼伸手一抓，指尖触及金属的刹那却被一只细长的箭半路截杀。

Harry Potter从贴身的口袋里摸出魔杖，反手一记四分五裂击碎了那支不速之客。他瞄了一眼发出箭矢的猎手，后者明显有些惊愕。Harry Potter冲他得意地笑了笑，再一次驱动扫帚率先朝向飞贼冲了出去。

金色飞贼争夺赛，才刚刚开始。

***

Harry Potter站在魁地奇场中间掌心中握着金色飞贼，赛场周围欢呼雷动。

Ron Weasley激动得索性冲进了赛场中央，一把搂过Harry Potter的肩膀，疯狂呐喊：“干得漂亮伙计——！”

Harry Potter抬手擦了擦额头的薄汗，他很久没飞得这么爽快了。

他在消耗空了那个猎手的最后一支箭之后与对方进入了胶着的追逐战，他必须得承认对方是个难缠的对手，将弓箭与魔法配合得淋淋尽致并且非常擅长飞行。

令他意想不到的是，在Harry Potter和Ron Weasley走出赛场后那个猎手拦住了他们的去路，“飞得漂亮。”来人依旧背着那把棕色弓箭，只不过手里多了一袋金币，还没等Harry Potter反应过来之前扔给了他。

Harry Potter慌乱地接住了那一袋沉甸甸的金币，纳闷道：“这是？”

“奖金。”猎人抬眉，有些诧异，“你不是为了来的？”

“呃……”Harry Potter挠了挠头发，“我只是……好吧，心血来潮。”他说道。

“还有为了防止我被老婆打死。”Ron Weasley捂着胸口补充。

猎手先是怔了怔，转而又大笑道：“好吧好吧，不管怎么说你是个不错的对手。”他伸出右手，进行自我介绍，“Johansson，Alan Johansson。这个小镇的原住民负责人。”

“哦——！”Ron Weasley听到名字之后才恍然大悟，“我就说为什么感觉你这么眼熟！你不就是上个月刚刚被George挖进来的新人吗？”

Harry Potter满脸无奈，怎么说人家也算是Ron Weasley的员工，结果这位老板却完全对自己的职工没有任何印象。

“是的Weasley先生。”Alan Johansson打趣道，“我看您刚刚下了一百注在这位先生身上，这个月的工资没被没收吗？”

“……不提这个我们还是朋友。”Ron Weasley苦着脸，叹了口气提议道，“既然都是熟人，去喝一杯吗，庆祝庆祝？”

“老板请客？”Alan Johansson瞧着Ron Weaslsey眼里闪着期待。

“我请。”Harry Potter抢先开口，扬了扬手中的袋子，“足够了，不是吗？”

***

Harry Potter说不上来Alan Johansson到底是个什么样的家伙。明明在赛场上那么游刃有余也很开朗，迈进这家小酒馆的瞬间却变得安静了不少，一直没怎么说话，只是瞧着吧台的方向。听Ron Weasley的介绍这个人应该比他们小不少，不到三十岁，却对PENSIEVE和霍格沃兹大陆无比感兴趣。

“你刚刚说，原住民负责人？”Harry Potter端着啤酒杯提问，“那是什么职位？”

“原住民无法向系统直接反馈问题，而我就是那个中介。”Alan Johansson回答。

“那你岂不是要全天在线？”

“不，分时间段。每个小镇每天由三个人轮班在线，每人八个小时左右。”Alan Johansson解释，“其实算是个很清闲的工作，而且我也喜欢这里。”

Harry Potter点了点头，“的确，这地方很美，也比那边的生活更平静。”

“那你呢，Malfoy先生？你觉得这里怎么样？”Alan Johansson问道，“作为治疗师的你会申请原住民吗？”

Harry Potter思考了片刻，摇了摇头，“我喜欢这里，但是很遗憾，恐怕Malfoy没办法申请原住民。”

“Har……嗝……老兄，要我说他们就是故意的。”Ron Weasley喝得有点上头，晕晕乎乎地说着，“谁活在世上能没点黑历史，何况都二十几年过去了，我看那些该死的老头子分明就是对当年的事怀恨在心。”

Alan Johansson一脸茫然地听着Ron Weasley说着什么有的没的，又偷偷瞧了瞧金发少年的面色。后者正歪着头望着窗外逐渐落幕的黄昏，温暖的金红色透过玻璃窗映射进了那双灰色的眸子缀满了璀璨，星星点点，明朗闪烁。

“《PENSIEVE管理法案》第二章补充条款：第二次巫师大战中曾从属Tom Marvolo Riddle（Lord Voldemort）阵营拥有黑魔标记的巫师，无权申请霍格沃兹大陆原住民身份。”

04.

Alan Johansson就坐在他第一次在游戏里遇见Draco Malfoy时的那家小酒馆里，还是那个靠窗的位置，只不过现在，他对面坐了另外一位金发男人。看相貌的确与他认识的那个Draco Malfoy非常相似，除了过于成熟了些。

他悄悄地动了动手指，再次查看对面人的角色资料。

角色ID：FUCK YOU POTTER。

什么鬼名字，居然都不会被屏蔽的吗？！

Alan Johansson收起了资料框，再一次摆出一副难以置信的神情，干巴巴地张了张嘴，接着瑟瑟地指了指对面的人，说道：“你的意思是，你才是Draco Malfoy？”

“是的。”金发男人面无表情回答。

“之前那个是……Harry Potter？”

“没错。”

“也就是说……”年轻人咽了咽唾沫舔舔嘴唇，“过去一个月我一直在和救世主玩耍？！不仅和他一起打比赛做任务打团战还聊了天喝了酒蹭了饭露了营睡了觉？！”他一口气迅速说道。

Draco Malfoy在听到最后那个词的时候额角不适地跳了两下，他咬着那字眼重复道：“睡、觉？”

“字面意思！野外露营！帐篷过夜！”Alan Johansson举手以示清白，“别误会先生。”

他有种感觉，或者说是出自本能的求生欲，这事儿要是不解释清楚他怕是要走不出这家店。眼前这位正品的气质与之前那位高仿号可全然不同，和善？温良？和蔼？开玩笑，压根不存在。Alan Johansson又一次吞了吞口水，他被那双毫无温度的灰色眼睛盯得一身冷汗。

Draco Malfoy凝视着眼前的年轻人，后者战战兢兢满面真诚的确并不像是说谎，更何况，就算Harry Potter再莽撞也不可能顶着他十七八的样貌和其他人上床。

“梅林的胡子，怪不得他第一次参加比赛就显得特别老练，那可是霍格沃兹世纪最年轻的找球手！老天啊，我居然一直都没发现他就是Harry Potter！”年轻人悔恨地捶胸顿足，“早知道我应该跟他拍个照的。”

“拍照留下的也是我的脸。”Draco Malfoy嘲笑道。

“那起码也可以要个签名啊。”年轻人懊悔挠头。

“他那狗爬一样的签名我有一打。”Draco Malfoy轻蔑地嗤声，挑眉反问，“你想要？”

“当然，虽然我是个赫奇帕奇，可谁不是听着Potter先生的奇闻异事毕业的？”年轻人两眼放光，“你能送我一张吗？最好是签名照。”

“做梦。”Draco Malfoy果断拒绝。

年轻人遗憾地叹了口气，捧起桌子上的啤酒杯喝了一口。

Draco Malfoy暗暗审视起面前的年轻人，动动手指划开了他的角色资料。Alan Johansson，原住民负责人。如果他没记错，这工作说白了就是个客服。

“你最后一次见到他是什么时候？”Draco Malfoy忽然问道。

“谁？”Alan Johansson放下扎啤杯，他在对方鄙夷地注视下反应了一秒才继续，“哦，你是说Harry Po……呃，我觉得我还是叫Malfoy吧，习惯了。”

“可以。”

年轻人拧着眉头思索了一会儿，接着开始回忆：“我记得我最后一次见到他是一个星期之前，他独自一个人过来找我，很罕见，一般来说他都是和Weasley先生一起出现。”话至此年轻人忽然像是灵光乍现，一拍桌子，“对啊，Potter先生和Weasley先生可是挚友，我怎么早没想到那个Malfoy是个匿名的Potter！”

“如果你打算继续回忆你的愚蠢可以等我们的谈话结束。”Draco Malfoy打断了他喋喋不休的自我懊悔，“他来找你做什么？”

Alan Johansson点着桌面说道：“没什么大不了的事情，他问我有没有什么新鲜事儿或者一些不寻常的任务。”

“不寻常的任务？”

“是的。”年轻人瞧着对面那一副疑惑的模样了然笑了，“看来你真的是位游戏新人，先生。霍格沃兹大陆的任务系统由两部分组成，一部分是由系统设置派发，另外一部分是由原住民发布。这要是为什么会有雇佣兵团的存在，他们不仅接受玩家的委托，也可以从帮助原住民解决一些麻烦事。”

“比如？”Draco Malfoy继续追问。

“霍格沃兹大陆的店铺大多由原住民经营，比如说我们现在所处的这家酒馆。”Alan Johansson侧身用拇指指了指身后吧台内正整理擦拭酒具的少女，“我第一次见到她的时候是在半年前，被几个喝多了的混球在店里骚扰，那个时候我也没什么能力就拖人找了雇佣兵团教训了那几个混球一顿。”

“哦——”Draco Malfoy意味深长地拖拉着调子，“所以你留在游戏中工作就因为爱上了一个原住民？还是个小女孩儿。”他勾着嘴角嘲笑道。

年轻人脸上明显泛起了一层薄红，又连连摆手，“不不不，不是的。”Alan Johansson略带羞赧地挠了挠头，“好吧，其实我只是觉得她特别眼熟，很像我的一位表亲。”他又看了一眼少女转过身来再次面对Draco Malfoy，“我不知道是不是她，毕竟她早就在那场战争中去世了，当年我只有四五岁，也早不记得什么了。”他声音越来越小，直到最后已经变得几乎不可闻。

Draco Malfoy瞧着眼前垂着脑袋的家伙抬了抬眉梢，“果然，赫奇帕奇盛产傻瓜。请恕我直言，我们是巫师。”他调笑道，“有些记忆或许你不记得了，但是你的魔法还帮你保留着。”他抽出魔杖敲了敲对面的酒杯，清空里面的液体，又晃了晃自己的山楂木魔杖，“你不会以为这东西，只是根普通的小树杈吧？”

“抱歉先生，它当然不是，你的意思是……？”Alan Johansson困惑地回望对方。

Draco Malfoy蹙眉撇撇嘴，他以为自己已经说得很清楚了，“梅林，你的脑子是被你落在现实世界没带过来吗？还是和那个该死的老混蛋一起卡在夹缝里了？”

“啊？”Alan Johansson更加迷惑不解。

算了算了，这也不关他什么事没必要操心。Draco Malfoy揉了揉太阳穴，将话题重新拉了回去，“那么那个天杀的救世主找你接了什么不寻常的任务？”

“噢噢，我想想。”Alan Johansson再次陷入回忆，“我们这个小镇一直都比较安宁所以也没什么特别的任务，那天Malfoy，啊我说的就是Potter先生，他来的时候我建议他去对角巷问问，毕竟那边才是这个世界的核心区之一。”

“他去了对角巷？”

“不知道，不过Weasley笑话店在对角巷，他应该每次上线都会去。”年轻人回答，“哦对了，他还问过我知不知道什么黑色的魔法阵。”

“谢了。”Draco Malfoy得到了自己想要的讯息后将杯里的酒水一饮而尽，准备离开。

Alan Johansson似乎发现了对方意图，连忙继续问道：“先生，是出什么事了吗？”

“他失踪了。”

“什么？”Alan Johansson惊讶道。

Draco Malfoy烦躁地咂咂嘴，接着才咬着牙说道：“那个混蛋为了你们这些傻子能继续毫无顾虑地在这个虚拟的世界生活下去，现在不知道在哪半死不活的垂死挣扎，呵。”

Alan Johansson并不明白对方在说什么，但是很显然，Harry Potter现在的处境很糟糕。他皱着眉头开口：“先生，虽然我不知道到底发生了什么，可是如果是他的话，我认为或许结果并没有那么糟糕。”

“没那么糟糕？”Draco Malfoy重复着，他轻佻地哼了一声有些激动，语速越来越快也越发冰冷，“他现在躺在圣芒戈的床上所有的魔法监测已经表示他死了。”他的声音有些沙哑，“生命体征完全消失，他死在了游戏里，但是你们那个天杀的终端却还亮着！”

Alan Johansson震惊地瞪大了眼睛，“不可能先生，在这个游戏里没有人能杀得了他！”

“什么意思。”Draco Malfoy质问。

“他可是‘梅林的幸运儿’先生！全霍格沃兹大陆最幸运的人！”Alan Johansson解释起来，“拥有那个称号的玩家七天内无法被击杀，而他是在五天前才得到它的。”

05.

Harry Potter不止一次惊叹于霍格沃兹大陆的的确确将那些他以为这辈子再也见不到的老熟人们再次无比真实地呈现在他的眼前，比如说Fred Weasley、Remus Lupin、Nymphadora Tonks、Severus Snape……

那个双胞胎之一的红发青年自然留在了笑话店，Harry Potter首次见到他的一瞬完全不敢相信自己的眼睛，Fred Weasley一如他记忆中如出一辙，还说着调侃他居然会和Draco Malfoy那个小混蛋结婚云云。Lupin和Tonks在戈德里克山谷的一间小别墅里安静的住了下来，据说小Teddy第一次见到父母的时候完全控制不住自己的情绪，小心翼翼地拥抱着母亲又禁不住涕泗横流。

Harry Potter作为这个项目的审查人之一虽然知道Weasley兄弟在收集大量的生者记忆、照片和画像将已逝之人重现于另一个世界，只不过他完全没想到他们居然做到了这等地步。

“抱歉Harry，我们尝试着去复现你的双亲和Sirius，可是……你知道的，我们能找到的关于他们的现存记忆实在是太少了。”Ron Weasley和Harry Potter站在霍格沃兹大陆里头的对角巷笑话店内，注视着Fred Weasley正向一个小男孩儿展示他们最新的恶作剧产品。

Harry Potter拍了拍他那位红发老友的肩膀，“没关系Ron，你们已经做得很好了。”

“你今天还打算继续去老蝙蝠那边工作吗？”Ron Weasley拆开一盒巧克力蛙，“嚯，哥们儿，看看你自己。”他将卡片从盒子里抽出来，“那时候可真年轻。”

Harry Potter扫了眼卡片上的年轻人，大约也就是与他现在披着的这层皮相相仿的年纪，开口：“最后一环了，应该也没什么难度。”他将卡片从Ron Weasley手中抽了出来，“别说，我还挺怀念那时候的日子，大战刚结束，我也就是个普通的新人傲罗。”

“普通？”Ron Weasley可不敢苟同，“得了伙计，你和这个词可从来没什么缘分。”

Harry Potter叹了口气，瞟了眼手表，“你说得对，我得走了，迟到的代价超乎你的想象。”他无力地绕过Ron Weasley拉开笑话店的出入门。

“祝你好运。”Ron Weasley怜悯地目送他。

“但愿。”Harry Potter无奈地耸耸肩膀。

Harry Potter手上这份任务，或者说是工作吧，是他一个星期前在对角巷的公告板上领取的，发布人是Severus Snape，要求擅长魔药制作与黑魔法防御术，报酬五个加隆每天。

Harry Potter现在觉得自己当初绝对是脑子抽风，以为自己伪装成Draco Malfoy就能意外获取魔药天赋技能。事实上是，无论任何条件下，他和这门学科天生不对盘。当然了，得排除Snape乐意于将自己的私藏笔记分享给他的情况，可显而易见的，那位曾经的魔药教授并不愿意这么做。

他站在Snape位于对角巷一处偏僻角落的工作坊门口，抬手轻轻地叩响了门板，指节刚刚触碰木制大门发出声响的刹那他猛地被里面的人噌地拽了进去，又嘭地一声用力甩上了木门。

“我记得我说过，再迟到一分钟就给我滚。”男人阴冷地盯着他。

“可是我今天没迟到。”Harry Potter说。

“Malfoy先生，如果你的视力还正常的话，告诉我现在的时间？”Snape侧身，指了指身后墙上的时钟。

“十七点整。”

“秒针！”

“哦，十七点五十四，五十五，五十六……”

Severus Snape毫不留情在Harry Potter的后脑勺上拍了一巴掌，“你迟到了将近整整一分钟！”

Harry Potter吃痛地揉了揉脑袋，抗议道：“不能这么算教授！刨除你质问我的时间可能也就只有……”他掰着手指头数了数，然后伸出三根手指，“三十秒，先生。没有超过一分钟，那么我可以开始工作了吗？”

“如果有机会我认为我有必要和你的父亲好好聊聊关于你的时间观念问题。”Severus Snape鼻孔出气，阴着脸，转身拔腿向屋内走去，墨色袍子在身后剧烈翻飞。

“我不认为您有这个机会，他不会上线的。”连Draco Malfoy本人都拒绝登录何况是那位老Malfoy，姓Malfoy的都是老顽固，有一个算一个。Harry Potter暗地腹诽。

“圣芒戈聘用你到底是因为眼瞎还是你们这代已经都被Potter洗脑投身于魔法部拯救世界了？”Severus Snape挥了挥魔杖将他们今天需要的材料从仓库里挪了出来，在Harry Potter打算去掀第一个箱子的时候他迅速按住了对方的动作，“我警告你，但凡你做错了一个步骤就立马给我滚出去，也别想要什么佣金！”

“啊……”Harry Potter抬头给了对方一个真挚的表情，“我尽量。”

Harry Potter在Severus Snape仍旧充斥着质疑的审视目光下撸起袖子摆好工具开始了他今天的工作任务。

说真的，他刚开始接这份任务的原因之一是可怜Severus Snape的招工启事一次又一次地贴在公示栏内，直到告示期限将近都没有人愿意领取，至于原因……用Ron Weasley的话说就是霍格沃兹大陆刻薄难搞第一人。

Harry Potter开始这份工作之前还特地去咨询过Draco Malfoy如何才能与这位前任斯莱特林院长稍微和谐地共处一室，Draco Malfoy慵懒地抬了抬眼皮，扫了他一眼调侃道：“很简单，只要别告诉他你其实是Harry Potter，世界和平。”

没错，所以迄今为止无论Severus Snape如何发觉他曾经最喜爱的学生突然变成了一个魔药傻瓜，还会莫名其妙地露出了阳光灿烂没心没肺的笑容，以及当他习惯性羞辱格兰芬多那群小恶魔的时候会不高兴地反驳他，也不知道那张标志性的Malfoy皮下藏着的是一位活蹦乱跳的Potter，并且还在肆无忌惮地消耗着Severus Snape生前与Draco Malfoy缔结的深厚的师生情谊。或许这位教授早有所怀疑，毕竟Harry Potter总觉得对方看自己眼神就像看着一位无可救药的失心疯患者，尤其是当他为自己和朋友们辩护的时候。

幸运的是Harry Potter也仗着这么些年偶尔给Draco Malfoy打打下手的经验，从始至终并没出什么太大的差错导致坩埚爆炸或其他重大失误，偶发那么一两处小毛病被骂两句倒是无伤大雅。而且说实在的，他与Draco Malfoy相处了这么些年，对于某些斯莱特林惯有的毒舌也基本免疫得差不多了。

Harry Potter多年前曾经怀疑以Draco Malfoy为代表的这些语言毒辣的生物是不是都拥有潜在的话痨病，明明几个字就能说明白的事情非要拐弯抹角再抹角拐弯去说一大堆难听的阴损句子。比如说，“你看起来脸色不太好。”这么简单的一句话到了Draco Malfoy嘴里就变成了“不愧是我们爱岗敬业的司长Harry Potter先生，阁下是不是早已在自己的办公室里准备好了一口棺材，以便于随时躺进去找梅林签到？”

后来Harry Potter机缘巧合才发现那个金发老混蛋在欧洲魔法医疗组织联合会议上给自己操的人设居然是沉默寡言铁面无情成熟稳重五米之内人畜勿近的冷情代理院长，美其名曰是维护圣芒戈魔法伤病医院的一世英名。梅林在上，怪不得这家伙每天要对着他疯狂吐槽，敢情工作的时候都憋得难受呢吧。

然而救世主不知道的是，圣芒戈治疗师的一条重要保命技能则是：千万别栽在代理院长手里，你会被嘲讽得体无完肤怀疑人生恼羞成怒只想甩出一记响亮的阿瓦达索命。

“粪石。”Severus Snape突然开口。

Harry Potter手里握着材料脑子还沉浸于自己的思绪之中，眼神空洞呆呆地站在操作台前。

Severus Snape的手悬在半空中并没有接到适时递过来的原材料蹙眉抬头，金发少年傻不愣登的神情全被他看了去，抓起废弃的边角料朝Harry Potter的脑门扔了回去，一击命中。

救世主被突袭后慌里慌张回了神，在那个魔药教授的死亡凝视下匆忙抓起左手边最后一份材料递了过去。

“你的脑子又去哪里环游世界了？”Severus Snape转动着搅拌棒目不转睛盯着坩埚内的颜色变化，“还是又在谋划着这么对付——”他话到一半似是想起了什么，“哦，我忘了，你们现在是合法配偶关系。”

“嗯？”Harry Potter一时没反应过来，“您说什么？”

Severus Snape斜了他一眼，不再言语。

Harry Potter也习惯了对方的缄默，或者说Draco Malfoy不愧是这位魔药教授的门生，熬制魔药时的习惯和表情都颇为神似，平日里再恶毒阴损的嘴到了这个时候都会静默下来，他们不会选择在这期间同他聊些无用的话题，只是用最简单的词句下达指令。

最后一环制作非常顺利，与Severus Snape预计的时间要稍微推迟了一点点，坩埚内浅淡的颜色表示他们成功了。

Severus Snape留下Harry Potter一个人将魔药分装进了不同的容器，从更里面的隔间取出一袋金币和一张古旧的羊皮纸卷。

“你应得的。”魔药教授将它们放在了Harry Potter手边。

“这是？”Harry Potter展开纸卷，是一幅地图，上面标记了一个坐标。他纳闷地看着已经开始收拾工作台的男人。

“下一项任务。”

“我以为今天是最后一环。”

“是我这里的最后一环。”说这话的Severus Snape弯着嘴角，显得格外愉快。

Harry Potter后退了两步拉过一张小板凳坐下来，唤出游戏地图界面，对照着Severus Snape刚刚交给他的那张地图，寻找着他的下一项任务地点。

他将那张羊皮卷纸与半透明的地图重合，红色的圆点与那座他再熟悉不过的古老城堡堆叠在了一起。

***

Ron Weasley再度对自己的老友心生怜悯，Harry Potter已经快被那群家伙折磨得删号不玩了。金色头发的救世主疲惫地趴在三把扫帚酒吧的桌子上，黄油啤酒也拯救不了他此时此刻的心累。

“真的不考虑放弃？”Ron Weasley建议。

Harry Potter摆摆手，“最后一环。”

“你确定？你至少已经说过五次‘最后一环’了。”

Harry Potter重重地叹气，“Ron，这明明是你们制作的游戏，为什么你完全不知道有这个任务的存在。”

“呃……”Ron Weasley尴尬地挠了挠脸颊，“你也知道的伙计，我只负责维护和恶性事件处理，原住民发放任务这种事，真的不归我控制。”

“行吧，但愿今天Dumbledore教授的画像不要再给我分配什么奇怪的事情做了。”Harry Potter拖着疲倦的身体，原地幻影移形。

自打他从Snape手中拿到了那张羊皮纸，Harry Potter的游戏时间已经完全被那东西占据了，那居然是个系列任务，而分发任务的家伙除了他今天要去见的Dumbledore以外，都是些难缠的家伙。

什么费尔奇的猫，什么古怪的家养小精灵，还有什么古灵阁的龙与幽灵。

Harry Potter站在霍格沃兹城堡校长室旋转的台阶上战战兢兢地等待着即将到来的任务，不过他猜今天的任务应该比之前那些温和些吧？毕竟那是Dumbledore的画像，应该不会再让他去黑湖抓人鱼之类的吧……

Harry Potter跨出石阶，校长办公室内并没有其他人，墙壁上的画像齐刷刷地看向了他。

“晚上好先生们。”

“哦，Draco，你来了。”Dumbledore眨了眨眼，“还是说，我应该叫你，Harry？”

Harry Potter一怔，“先生，您怎么知道？”

“校长总有些特权，不是吗？”

老人和善而顽皮的眼神令他怀念，“好久不见，先生。”

“好久不见Harry，我想你是来结束你的任务的。”Dumbledore继续说，“就在办公桌上，那只银色的袋子，现在它属于你了。”

Harry Potter靠近办公桌，拿起那只并不大的口袋，那并不沉，他打开口袋，里面装着一枚徽章。而就在他将那只小巧的徽章从口袋中拿出来的瞬间，眼前突然蹦出一条金色的系统提示。

“恭喜玩家Draco Malfoy获得稀有称号‘梅林的幸运儿’！”

“梅林的幸运儿？”Harry Potter念叨着。

“是的孩子，恭喜你。”

“这东西有什么用？”他来回翻弄着那只徽章，徽章的图案像极了一瓶还未使用的福灵剂，Harry Potter查阅着这枚徽章的详细信息，“‘玩家自获得称号起七日内无法被重伤。’就这样？”

“不不Harry，那只是一部分。你不需要刻意去使用它，它自然会给你带来好运气。”

Harry Potter似懂非懂地将徽章收进了口袋，他原以为在这片土地上能再一次遇见这位老校长本人，真真切切地与他面对面地交谈，就像与Snape或者Fred那这样。

Harry Potter抬头看向Dumbledore的画像，犹豫了片刻问道：“先生，恕我冒昧，您为什么没有……”

“我什么会拒绝成为原住民？”老校长看穿了小家伙的想法，在Harry Potter点头后他继续道，“Harry，我已经活得够久了，不是吗？”

“可——”

“何况就算Weasley那些小家伙们将我复现出来，那也只是记忆Harry。”画像继续说，“和这幅画像并没有区别，不是吗？”

Harry Potter没有再反驳，却也没有说什么。他静静地将徽章塞进口袋，转身踏上了校长办公室的石头台阶。

“再见Harry。”画像在他身后说道。

Harry Potter原本已经站在了石阶上，思索片刻后又退了下来，再次面对Dumbledore的画像。

“先生，您知道黑色的魔法阵吗？”他说。

***

Harry Potter再上线之时突然发现他获得“梅林的幸运儿”称号这事儿已经传遍了霍格沃兹大陆，不论是他走到哪里都会听到不停地有人议论纷纷。

就算他此刻只想安静地喝一杯下午茶然后去找Ron Weasley和难得上线的Hermione Granger一起刷个副本也躲不过那些艳羡的目光，以及正前方举着相机正兴奋地朝他走过来的家伙。

“您好先生，我是《预言家日报》的记者，请问您现在有空吗？”

Harry Potter放下手中的茶杯，用他此时这张带着标志性Malfoy家族特征的容貌摆出一个略带腼腆又阳光的笑容。

“当然，请问有什么事吗？”他温和地问道。

06.

Draco Malfoy被自己曾经最喜欢的魔药教授来来回回打量了无数次，后者狐疑地看了看他又瞧了瞧手中的报纸，最后板着脸将那张《预言家日报》塞进了Draco Malfoy手中。

“众所周知，‘梅林的幸运儿’称号是霍格沃兹大陆迄今为止最为稀有且最难以获得的成就。前日，有位神秘玩家达成了该成就，就在昨日，本报记者也非常幸运地采访到了这位神秘玩家——霍格沃兹大陆世纪锦鲤，Draco Malfoy先生……”

金发男人抿着嘴唇撇撇嘴，报纸上这混蛋Harry Potter顶着他少时的容貌举着那枚幸运徽章笑得像个二傻子。

“教授，我发誓，这个蠢货、绝对、不是、我！”Draco Malfoy捏着手中的《预言家日报》愤愤地一字一顿地咬着，这该死的地方连报纸都和真实世界做得一模一样。Harry Potter顶着他的脸不光在这地方招摇撞骗居然还上了头版头条！他靠在Snape的工作台旁边生无可恋地揉着生疼的额角。

曾经的魔药教授仅仅是冷冰冰地斜了他一眼，从鼻子里喷出一声满是不屑地轻哼，“如果那真的是，我倒是非常乐意等你父亲成为原住民的那天和他分享你的光荣事迹。”

“父亲可来不了这地方。”Draco Malfoy撇着嘴，将报纸扔在桌上，抱着胳膊，“他现在在哪？”

“那个赝品？”Snape再次将注意力投入了他面前的坩埚中。

“没错，我必须找到他教授。”

“不知道，有阵子没出现了。”

“……”Draco Malfoy蹙着眉头。

“他是谁？”Snape随口一问。

“Potter。”

黑发教授一直稳稳当当匀速搅拌着的动作不可见地顿了顿，“Potter？Harry Potter？”

“除了他还能有谁？”

“我以为以你们现在人尽皆知的关系，你应该去你的卧室找他而不是我这里。”

Draco Malfoy没有立刻回答对方的问题，他沉默了半晌，脸色也比之前更加阴沉了几分，直到Snape已经完成了搅拌准备进行下一步骤的时候，Draco Malfoy才无声地深吸了口气。

他轻缓地吐出几个字。

“教授，他死了。”

“哦，终于？”Severus Snape毫不惊讶，“就算在霍格沃兹大陆我的耳朵也没能逃脱被他那些英勇事迹荼毒的下场。半年前我还听说他破获了一桩跨国走私案？”

“以此为代价的是在圣芒戈躺了五天。”Draco Malfoy没好气地补充。

“真诚地建议你给他开个私人VIP通道。”魔药教授嘲笑道。

Draco Malfoy翻了翻眼睛，冷哼，“他应得的，不过现在看来，以后应该用不着了。”

Severus Snape完成了手上这份魔药的制作，一份毫无难度的初级配方，“如果你乐意分享他的死亡案例，我想我会很高兴。”他抬起头，“死因？”

Draco Malfoy吐了口气，难得一本正经地注视着对方，“您知道一个月前的人口失踪案吗？”

“一个原住民被莫名绑架囚禁了三天。”Severus Snape说道，“听说你们那边的魔法部派人过来用了不到一个小时救出了人质并且当场击退了嫌疑犯？”

Draco Malfoy摆出一个嘲讽的假笑，“是的，我认为您应该猜得出那个被派过来的白痴倒霉鬼是谁？”

“除了我们的Potter先生还能有谁？”Severus Snape理所当然地反问。

“没说。而且准确的说，并没有击退，在他抵达之前嫌犯已经跑了。”Draco Malfoy抄着口袋嗤笑道，“也就是说那个案子压根没有结束。”他深深地皱起眉头，“黑色的魔法阵，溃烂的伤口，他这一个月以来一直在霍格沃茨大陆搜集那个案子的线索，又在刚刚，成功将自己搭进去了。”

“魔法阵？”

“您知道些什么？”

“霍格沃兹大陆的玩家职业之一，召唤师。”Snape说道，“但是他们的魔法阵可不是黑色的。”

Draco Malfoy咬牙切齿，“如果我知道那个该死的Potter会干脆把自己交代在这莫名其妙的地方，我绝对会给他的终端来一个四分五裂。”

“就算你毁了他的终端，我们的救世主先生还是会想方设法爬上来，毕竟过去一个月他在霍格沃兹大陆可是混得风生水起。还顺手拿到了那个称号。”魔药教授指了指被搁置在一旁的报纸。

Draco Malfoy顺着对方的手指再次将目光转移到报纸中的照片上头，问道：“关于这个称号，您知道多少？”

Severus Snape冷哼，“Dumbledore的恶趣味。”

***

Albus Dumbledore看着站在自己对面那位年轻的Malfoy，在他的记忆里后者还停留在十七八岁的少年模样，而此刻，蓄长了的浅金色长发以及深色的袍子，无论是面容还是打扮这孩子都与他的父亲越发相似。

“Draco，你来了。”

“好久不见，教授。”语气轻佻。

“哦，看来这次应该是真正的你。”老校长瞧着他，并没有责备年轻人言语中的不敬，“你和Harry一样，都像极了父亲。”

“您见过Potter。”是个肯定句。

“当然。”Dumbledore点头，“他从我这里拿走了一件有趣的东西。”

“托您的福，他现在的状况可不怎么有趣。”Draco Malfoy讥笑道。

“的确，Harry遇上了一些小麻烦。”

“小麻烦？”金发男人不满地蹙起眉头，“您认为他现在这种肉体死亡精神不知所踪人不人鬼不鬼半死不活的状态叫做，小麻烦？”

Dumbledore在画像中透过半月镜片的瞧着咄咄逼人的年轻人，“这里是你们创造出来的世界，我的孩子，他自然还在这里。”

“什么？”Draco Malfoy微怔，“他在哪？”

“如果我没记错，Weasley那些小家伙们在PENSIEVE的盒子背面写了一行字。”老人伸手指了指桌上摆着的黑色方形盒子，“能帮我看看吗？作为一幅画像总有不方便的时候。”

Draco Malfoy疑惑地瞄着老校长，又扫了一眼桌上的盒子，抬腿走到桌前拿起了那个不大的黑盒，将它翻了过来。

细长的花体字在盒子的边缘非常不起眼地藏着一行文字，Draco Malfoy将它凑近自己，稍稍眯起眼睛试图看清那上面过于袖珍的字母。

“写了什么？”Dumbledore问道。

Draco Malfoy努力识别去那串细小的印记，他说：“‘欢迎回家。’”

07.

Harry Potter用魔杖点着自己的手腕，透明的胶状物渐渐形成圆盘覆盖在了他的动脉上头又隐藏不见。金色细边平光眼镜架在鼻梁上头，细小的人声通过镜框传递到了他的耳朵里。

“Harry，你确定不需要我和你一起去？”Hermione Granger言语中充满了担忧。

Harry Potter将魔杖插进口袋，“没关系Mione。Ron，我会每隔五分钟给你发一次定位，如果没有收到立即将我强制登出。”

“好。”Ron Weasley想了想，“Harry，你带上那枚幸运徽章了吗？”

“哦当然。”Harry Potter低头瞧了眼胸前小巧的金属制品，“或许它就是因此而生的，不是吗？”

“不论如何，小心为上。”Hermione Granger叮嘱道。

Ron Weasley又确认了一次通讯畅通后调侃起来：“我们最好速战速决，我可不想再被你们家那个保护欲过剩的老家伙骂做‘魔法世界的祸害，巫师中的叛徒。’。讲真Harry，Malfoy磨磨唧唧得像个老妈子，你怎么忍受他这么多年的？”

“打一顿就好了。”Harry Potter玩笑道。

Harry Potter预计得没错，一个月前的失踪案并没有结束，他们再一次收到了从霍格沃兹大陆内部发出的失踪报案，还是三起。

三个毫不相干的人，在同一时间突然消失。目击者声称三个人均是被凭空出现在地面上的魔法阵带走的，毫无征兆，凭空出现的巨大魔法阵开启传送，谁都不知道那三位失踪的原住民被传送去了什么地方。

Harry Potter调出游戏角色控制面板，以防万一将自己的痛觉系统调到了最低，敏捷与警惕调高。作为玩家在霍格沃兹大陆的便利之处就是在于他可以忽略痛觉，一个月前完全不熟悉这片土地的Harry Potter便是吃了亏，对方的感觉范围远远大过他才导致令其脱逃。

他从Dumbledore那里得到的线索是那个黑色的魔法阵应该与原住民身上溃烂的伤口有关，魔法阵需要能量支持，现实世界中没有任何肉体能经得住那个魔法阵的吞噬，但是在霍格沃兹大陆，这本就是个倚靠魔法和记忆形成的精神世界，想要开启那东西就变得轻松了许多。但是同样会产生反噬，也就是那些伤口形成的原因。

按照邓布利多的说法，那个魔法阵后面所连接的并不属于霍格沃兹大陆的任何部分，所以Ron Weasley的定位也一直在变化。Harry Potte将魔杖贴身收起，幻影移形。

强烈的挤压与眩晕过后，Harry Potter站在霍格莫德村子的入口，敲了敲手腕上的隐形定位物件，“能收到吗？”

“可以。”Ron Weasley在那边回答，“对了伙计，千万别忘了，点一下是发送当前定位，两下是持续传送，三下可以强行登出游戏。”

“我记得，那么，让我们来找找它藏在哪了。”Harry Potter说道。

前三个失踪的原住民所在的位置全部都是霍格沃兹大陆原住民人口比较密集的城镇，很显然，魔法阵需要能量，原住民越多的地方这种能量越强烈。霍格莫德就在那三处原住民失踪城镇所围成的三角形的正中心，也是霍格沃兹大陆原住民人口最密集的地方，Harry Potter坚信，如果对方要开第四个入口，非霍格莫德莫属。

“霍格莫德今天有一个庆典活动，现在人最多的地方应该是——”Ron Weasley检测着霍格莫德地图上人群的动向，“三把扫帚酒吧。”

“收到。”Harry Potter沿着村子的主干道朝三把扫帚的方向走去。

的确如Ron Weasley所说，几乎他路遇的所有原住民和玩家似乎都与他有着相同的目的地，嬉笑打闹着从他身边路过。他顺着人流继续向前走，突然被迎面撞了一下左肩。

“抱歉！”来人匆忙抬头道歉，这人大概是认出了他，说道，“你是？Malfoy先生？”

“是的。”Harry Potter瞧着这个他从未见过的男人。

“你也来参加庆典吗？”那个男人问道。

“哦，啊……嗯，对，是的。”Harry Potter支支吾吾地点了点头。

男人微笑，“那你可要快点了，马上就要开始了。”

“哦好的，谢谢你。”

“不客气先生。”

男人再度向他点头致歉，绕开Harry Potter步履急促逆着人流向外走去。

Harry Potter站在原地没有行动，他凝眸那个男人的背影有些不自在地蹙起眉心。

“Ron。”

“怎么？”

“追踪刚刚那个家伙的行迹。”Harry Potter说道。

“嗯？什么情况？”Ron Weasley问道，却也按照Harry Potter开始监控刚刚离开的那个家伙的行踪。

Harry Potter抬起手检查了一下左手腕上头覆盖着的定位魔咒，完好无损，说道：“可能是我多心吧，不过有备无患。”

霍格沃兹大陆的三把扫帚酒吧的面积被空间咒扩大了不止一倍大，丝带彩绸气球礼物盒子装点着整间酒吧的一楼大厅，这是霍格沃兹大陆独有的庆典，以此庆祝霍格沃兹大陆又安稳地度过了一个月份而没有被关闭游戏。

他目光流转于那些横幅，玩笑道：“我看他们就差在横幅上写‘Weasley是我们的王’了。”他听见Ron Weasley在那边猛地呛了口水，咳嗽起来，Hermione Granger似乎是发出了一声轻呼。

“得了Harry，托Malfoy的福，我可不想看到有人将那句话写在横幅上。”Ron Weasley不满。

Harry Potter从吧台点了被黄油啤酒，寻了个不起眼的角落坐下来，酒吧里放着他有所耳闻的音乐却叫不出什么名字。看似轻松自在却警惕地观察着四周人群的动态。

“你确定魔法阵会开在这种地方？”Hermione Granger的声音传了过来，“人群很密集，如果在这地方开一个魔法阵出来带走任何人的确不会被发现，但是他如何掌控目标位置？”

Harry Potter耳边响着Hermione Granger的分析，想了想，“如果是随机的呢？之前那三个人以及一个月前毫无记忆的原住民之间都没有什么联系，他们无论是在活着的时候还是在霍格沃兹大陆，相互都不认识。”他的视线依旧游离在人群之中，“如果他想随机带走一个人，在这种密集的人群中反而更加容易，没人会注意到地板上的——”

“消失了！”Ron Weasley惊呼着打断了Harry Potter。

“什么？”Harry Potter精神一紧。

“Harry，那个男人的坐标突然消失了！”Ron Weasley回答。

“你确定不是下线了？”Hermione Granger问道。

“不，他不可能下线，那是个原住民！”

***

Harry Potter又一次站在一堵看似平常无奇的石墙面前，一个偏僻的小巷子的尽头。

“这里？”他抬手摸了摸墙面，凹凸不平的石砖有些扎手。

“没错，他在这个地方突然消失了。”Ron Weasley回答。

Harry Potter摸出魔杖抬起手腕，后退两步对准墙体，“万咒皆终。”

一如一个月前他们所见到的，墙体逐渐窸窸窣窣脱落了一大片，那个黑色的魔法阵泛着冷冽的寒光一点点渐渐暴露在他们眼前。

“看来是这儿了。”Harry Potter将魔杖紧紧攥在掌心里。

他走过去伸手触碰最中心的阵眼，这一次魔法阵并没有急速旋转起来也没有消失，而是那些幽白色的光亮更加剧烈，从魔法阵的每个符文之间的缝隙中透出来打在Harry Potter此刻那双灰色的眼睛里。

“它在邀请我。”Harry Potter有种预感。

“等等Harry。”Hermione Granger在Harry Potter打算穿过那个魔法阵的时候叫住了他，“我们谁也不知道这后面连接着什么。”

“的确。”Ron Weasley接着说，“和上次一样，我没办法确定这个魔法阵的后面链接在什么地方，坐标一直在变化。”

“无论是什么我都得过去。”Harry Potter的指尖毫无阻碍地穿过了阵眼的中心，“它在要邀请我。”他又重复了一遍。

“好吧，小心。”Hermione Granger强调着。

穿墙这种事儿他也不是没经历过，九又四分之三站台，他第一次站在国王十字车站的第九站台和第十站台中的三个柱子前时心情和此刻差不多，只不过那个时候他推着他的行李，身后是同样刚刚入学的Ron Weasley和热心肠的Molly Weasley。

此刻，他只有自己。还是伪装成了Draco Malfoy的自己。

Harry Potter深吸了口气，握着魔杖的力道松开又攥紧，他神色凝重再次向后退了两步，眼睛盯着墙上最亮的阵眼中心，拔腿加快脚步直接向着墙面冲了过去。当他快要接触到魔法阵的瞬间，Harry Potter还是下意识地闭上了眼睛。

他借着惯性冲了过去，没有任何阻碍感也没有撞上任何东西。Harry Potter迅速睁开眼，眼前不是他在霍格沃兹大陆所见过的任何一张地图，也不是现实世界——或者说，也许现实世界拥有这样的地方，只不过他并未见过。

他此刻身处一大片的花海，浅黄色的小花开得漫山遍野，阳光洒在每一片花瓣与每一片叶子上头，与土壤一同滋养这些小巧的生命。

Harry Potter敲了敲手腕上的透明定位装置，“Ron，这是哪？”他抬起脚，又小心翼翼地落在花间，向前一步步走着。

Ron Weasley的声音夹杂着滋滋啦啦的电流声断断续续地从镜框边传出来，“没有坐标显示。我不知道Harry，我们从没创建过这张地图。”

“精神领域。”Hermione Granger嘀咕了一句。

“什么？”Harry Potter问。

“这可能是一个独立的精神领域。”

“可是整个霍格沃兹大陆已经是建立在记忆之上的精神世界了，这怎么可能？”Ron Weasley费解。

“正常来说的确不可能，但是霍格沃兹大陆原本就属于原住民而不是我们，他们可以在里面变换年龄变换服饰，如果能量足够当然也可以构建出另外一张地图。”

Harry Potter穿梭在花田中，Hermione Granger说得没错，的确有这种可能，那么他现在当务之急便是找到这个空间的主人。他站在原地向远方眺望，一大片淡黄色之外有一处乍眼的艳红色，他眯起眼仔细望过去，似乎是个……屋顶？

“你们能看见吗？”他问道，“那个红色的屋顶。”

“看到了。”

“我过去看看。”

Harry Potter转向屋顶的方向，他现在只能选择过去一探究竟。

他每向前走一步那些浅黄色的小花便蹭着他的小腿向两旁倾倒，散发出一种他从未嗅到过的沁人心脾的芳香。

耳边只剩下微风拂过带来的气流，Ron Weasley和Hermione Granger不知道为什么已经很长时候没有说话了。

不知道过了多久，Hermione Granger的声音又一次响起：“Harry，停下。”

“怎么了？”Harry Potter停下了脚步，嗓子有些干涩，他感觉自己已经走了很久了。

“你确定你在前进？”

“对啊。”

“但是……”Hermione Granger犹疑地说道，“在我们看来，你一直在原地踏步。”

“什么？！”他惊讶道，“完全没动过？”

Ron Weasley明显地倒吸了口凉气，颇为诡异地说着：“是的，我们观察了画面一分钟，你一直在原地踏步。”

“仿佛一只提线木偶。”Hermione Granger轻语。

Harry Potter顿觉背后生寒，他缓缓回头弯腰仔细观察身后的花田，浅黄色的花朵没有丝毫被损毁的痕迹，他明明已经走了很远，可是却又像是从始至终没有移动过似的。Harry Potter又向那个大红色的屋顶方向张望，那个红色的屋顶距离他仍旧非常遥远。

如果说有什么东西变化了话——Harry Potter吸了吸鼻子，原本那些浅淡的花香愈发浓烈，比之他刚刚抵达的时候香气馥郁了不止一星半点。而这香气莫名地让他心旷神怡，不自知地原地坐了下来。

“Harry！Harry！”Hermione Granger的声音在他耳边急促地呼唤，“你还好吗？”

“我没事……”他有点迷迷糊糊，“我没事Hermione……”

“Harry！”Hermione Granger再次呼喊道，“Ron，登出！”

“别Mione，我没事……我……”

Harry Potter的声音越来越小，无论对面的女声如何呼唤他，他都无法抵抗那些香气的侵袭，渐渐阖上了眼睛，身体轰然倒地。

***

他是被一声声刺耳的尖叫惊醒的。

他有些艰难地睁开眼，眼镜已经碎了，上面沾了些黑色的固体挡住了他的视线，他吸了吸鼻子，镜片上的大概是他自己的血，额头上有一丝轻微的疼痛感，令人反胃的血腥味就在他的鼻尖附近弥漫开来。

“Harry！你还好吗！”Hermione焦急的声音又一次在他耳边响起。

“还——”

他的声音被淹没了凄厉的尖叫声中，Harry Potter拧着眉头，当他想要活动手臂的时候才发现自己被此刻正被人绑在一根柱子上，他抬头看过去，一个男人背对着他举着魔杖，不停地对着对面三个血肉模糊地躯体使用各色攻击魔咒。

“住手！”他愤怒大吼。

那家伙并没有因此停下动作，闪着光芒的魔法继续划过血肉，留下宛如电击过后的黑色的、已经烧焦了的伤口。

“我们现在听不见你那边的声音，而且画面被快进了。”他听见Ron Weasley说道，“五分钟，如果五分钟之内我没有收到你的定位我会直接将你登出。”

Harry Potter咬着牙忍耐着耳朵被痛苦的尖叫折磨得煎熬难耐的痛苦，摸索着手腕，指尖轻扣了两下，开启了即时定位模式。

“钻心剜骨。”

Harry Potter猛地抬头瞪大了眼睛，那个男人刚刚舌尖蹦出的魔咒已经不再是普通的咒语，不可饶恕咒清楚地跳进了他的耳朵的同时也打在了对面其中一个女孩儿身上。

“9……9？多少？”Ron Weasley忽然说，“Harry，你那边发生了什么？我们收到了一串模糊的定位但是只显示了一瞬就消失了！”

Ron Weasley的话语和女孩儿痛苦的呻吟混合在一起，Harry Potter勉强能听清楚对面的话，他再次冲着背对着他举着魔杖的男人喊道：“住手！”

对方仍旧不为所动，普通的攻击魔咒与钻心剜骨交替地打在那些同样被绑架了的受害者身上。不难猜测，那三位受害者应该就是凭空消失了的原住民。

并且，每当那个男人扔出一个不可饶恕咒的同时，Harry Potter就会听到Ron Weasley嘀咕着一个模糊不清的坐标，却又一直读不全坐标数字。

直到将所有的受害者全部折磨至晕眩过后，那个男人才停了下来。

“欢迎，Malfoy先生。”男人转身，面对Harry Potter，“欢迎来到我的世界。”

“你什么意思？”Harry Potter沉声质问，他看清了对方的相貌，就是之前在霍格莫德撞了他一下的那个家伙。

“简单来说就是，这里不属于霍格沃兹大陆，也不属于现实世界。”男人挥了挥魔杖拉过一把椅子，坐在Harry Potter对面，“你果然没让我失望。”

“你在邀请我过来。”

“是啊。”男人不紧不慢地点点头，“你看。”他伸手指了指身后的三个原住民，“他们都不会死。”

“他们已经死了！”Harry Potter愤怒地说道。

“不不，先生，我是说，为什么原著民就可以永生？为什么在霍格沃兹大陆没有任何人能伤害到他们？”他悠悠地说道，“人生来就是为了走向死亡，那么原住民算什么？永成为霍格沃兹大陆中的一个记忆，没有终点，意义何在？”

“如果你不想成为原住民，完全可以拒绝PENSIEVE协议，为什么要——！”

“因为无聊。”那个男人目光空洞，“我本以为这里会很有趣，可是，永生得无聊。”他手中一下又一下地旋转着魔杖，“Malfoy先生，你想来霍格沃兹大陆吗？”

“当然。”

“可是你没有资格，对吧？”男人微笑道，“我了解过你的背景，第二次巫师大战中Malfoy家族可谓是臭名昭著，如果不是你卑贱地爬上了救世主的床恐怕也活不到今天。一只能躲在英雄背后苟延残喘的蛀虫，不是吗？”

“彼此，你也不过是苟且于自己精神世界中的懦夫。”Harry Potter恶狠狠地反击。

那个男人却依旧不怒，笑吟吟地凝望着充斥着怒火的灰色眼睛，“所以啊，Malfoy先生，你还是安心留在这里吧。”

“你做梦！”Harry Potter啐了一口。

“没人能找到这里，而我需要你的那枚徽章。”那个男人平静地说着，“你说，在霍格沃兹大陆无法被击杀的设定，在这地方，会变成什么样？”

“你的精神世界也是霍格沃兹大陆的一部分，你也是个原住民，别忘了。”Harry Potter咬牙切齿。

那个男人遗憾地摇了摇头，“很抱歉，我可不是什么原住民。”

“什么？！”

“我不过是体验了一次原住民的生活，顺便送他们一程。”男人理所当然地说着。

“你将自己和另外一位原住民的精神对调了？”Harry Potter怒不可遏地质询。

“是啊，灵魂互换，很不错吧。”他笑眯眯地说道，“也许等我找到了能杀死原住民的方法，就可以帮他们解脱了。”他像是高高在上的主神，颇为怜悯地扫了一眼身后昏迷不醒的迷途教徒。

“好了，是时候继续欣赏我的艺术杰作了。”

男人站起来，强行将那三个原住民从昏迷中唤醒，嘴唇开合。

“钻心剜骨。”

“Harry，Harry！我不知道你那边发生了什么，但是还差一点！”Ron Weasley急切地说道，“坐标已经越来越清晰了！”

钻心剜骨……坐标……不可饶恕咒……Harry Potter狠狠地咬着下唇，如果说不可饶恕咒能让这个地方暴露，而钻心剜骨又不够强烈的话，也就意味着——

他需要一个索命咒。

08.

Draco Malfoy推开霍格沃兹城堡沉重的石门，目之所及的空旷如他得到的结果一般，空虚无望。他想不通Dumbledore到底要告诉他什么，如果说是“欢迎回家。”的话，对于Harry Potter来说，或者对于一部分巫师来说，霍格沃兹的确是他们永远的家。

他寻遍了霍格沃兹城堡的每一个角落，公共休息室、大厅、图书馆、天文塔、各个教室、以及魁地奇赛场。每个角落似乎都残留着救世主的影子，却又空荡荡的，不见踪影。

转过身，Draco Malfoy仰头张望，巨大的古老城堡矗立在他面前，与这座城堡相比，所有的物件又显得那么渺小。包括他自己，也包括那个天杀的Potter。

“欢迎回家。”Draco Malfoy低声念叨着。

他干脆席地而坐，天边已经逐渐染起了暖红色，金色的太阳包裹在那些暖红色之中，柔和的，温暖的，平稳的，一点点沉入地平线。如果他不是清楚地知道自己此刻身处于一个虚幻的世界，怕是要被眼前的景象勾去了心神。

Draco Malfoy仍旧厌恶这个世界，无论它有多么的美好，补全了多少遗憾与残缺，他还是讨厌它。

他用了整个下午的时间，跟着Harry Potter留下的痕迹几乎走遍了霍格沃兹大陆的每一张地图，而那个黑发男人又像是在故意和他捉迷藏，所有的地图都有人在议论他，却鲜少有人真正熟悉Harry Potter的动向。

或许他不应该那么鲁莽，至少应该先问问Weasley和Granger那个老家伙在这个游戏中有没有什么喜欢去的或者常去的地方。

“回家。”他又一次嘀咕。

回家……这个世界除了霍格沃兹城堡，哪里还能称得上是回家？

他们没结婚之前Harry Potter的公寓在伦敦的一栋麻瓜建筑里头，结婚之后两个人大多住在Malfoy庄园。Draco Malfoy轻笑，他可并不认为Weasley会在这个世界里建出一座Malfoy庄园来。除非是Harry Potter偷了庄园的图纸，再跑到霍格沃兹大陆里开辟了一大片土地然后——

“我去了一趟那边的戈德里克山谷，和这边一样，我父母的雕像也还在那里。如果可以的话，我打算将他们原来的房子在霍格沃兹大陆里复原。”

Draco Malfoy倏地瞪大了眼睛，他突然想起Harry Potter曾经说过的这句话。

戈德里克山谷……父母……雕像……

他迅速起身，以最快的速度冲出霍格沃兹地界，幻影移形。

***

金发治疗师从戈德里克山谷的城镇门口一路狂奔，完全顾不得路人诡异的侧目直奔位于城镇中央的小广场。胸口剧烈地起伏喘着粗气，当他视野中可以清楚地看到那尊纪念雕像的时候Draco Malfoy终于渐渐停下了脚步。

他从广场周边一步步沉重地挪着步子，最终稳稳地站在雕像正前方。

一个头发蓬乱戴着眼镜的男人，一个长头发容貌美丽善良的女人，还有一个坐在妈妈怀中的男婴。

Draco Malfoy面色阴沉，双眼直勾勾地盯着那个石刻的男婴。

“Harry。”他颤抖着嗓音，掺杂了点点哽咽。

金发男人抬手轻柔地拂过了男婴的身躯脖颈脸颊眉眼，最后停留在了额头那处小小的闪电伤疤上头。

他下意识地放缓语调，柔声低语：“欢迎回家，Harry。”

话音未落，突如其来的挤压感伴随着眼前画面的高速扭曲倏然而至，最后只剩下一星白点将所有事物吞噬殆尽，又猛地似宇宙初开般炸裂开来，眼前的一切已截然不同。

哪里还有什么雕像，也没有什么广场和城镇村落，显而易见的，Draco Malfoy此刻已经不在什么戈德里克山谷了。不过他也认得他此刻的所处之地，他当然熟悉，他在这地方生活了四十余年——Malfoy庄园。

他站在Malfoy庄园大门的入口处，抬腿一步步沿着那条两边有着精心修缮过的花圃的道路向内走去。一路上除了四周生机盎然的植被与头顶的灿烂的阳光之外再无他物，他的步伐越来越急促，越来越凌乱，最后再度奔跑了起来。

Draco Malfoy撞开Malfoy庄园别墅的大门，急匆匆地大步流星跨上通往客厅的台阶，当他冲进客厅之时，那个他寻找了良久的黑发男人已经褪去了游戏中的伪装以原本的体态面貌安静地坐在客厅的沙发上。

那家伙大概是感觉到了他的光临，缓缓抬头微笑着望向他挥了挥手，说道：“嗨，Draco。”

他说，嗨，Draco……那个傻子在笑，对他说，嗨……

金发男人钉在原地攥紧了垂在身侧的拳头，压抑了许久的不安与烦躁在见到那个明朗的笑容时徒然爆发，破口大骂：“嗨你大爷的HARRY POTTER——！”接着他一边骂一边愤愤地冲向那个神情无比轻松的家伙，“你他妈知不知道我——！”

他没有继续说下去，也没必要继续说下去，因为那个黑头发的男人万分无耻地冲上来给了他一个巨大的拥抱。

说真的，Draco Malfoy一直讨厌霍格沃兹大陆和PENSIEVE，但是在那个瞬间，他必须承认，Weasley兄弟的确干了件人事。

熟悉的体温，熟悉的触感，熟悉的呼吸。Draco Malfoy拼尽全力收紧了手臂，将爱人牢牢地圈在怀中，所有的感觉都是那么的真实，他甚至不愿意相信正与他相拥的男人只不过记忆与精神构建出来的灵魂。

“操你Potter，操你！”这嗓音中染上了些许哽咽，Draco Malfoy在Harry Potter耳边咬牙嘀咕，鼻子一酸，眼泪生生被他卡在了眼眶之内。

“嘿！别哭啊，Draco，你也是个四十岁的男人了，别像个十四岁的孩子似的。”Harry Potter拉开两个人的距离，单手手掌抚摸着对方的脸颊，瞧着Draco Malfoy憋得通红的眼眶调侃道。

Draco Malfoy瞪了他一眼，深吸口气试着调整平复自己的情绪，“说得轻巧。”他环视了一圈这栋别墅的客厅，所有的布局陈设都与现实中的Malfoy庄园客厅别无二致，“到底发生了什么？你怎么会在这儿？”

“我不知道，那道索命咒闪过之后我就已经在这里了。”Harry Potter耸肩。

“索命咒？！”Draco Malfoy惊道。

“嘿嘿别这么激动。”Harry Potter拍了拍金发男人的肩膀，“我也不是第一次面对那个魔咒了，而且我想Ron应该已经拿到了坐标？”

“那都不重要，我只想知道，你——”Draco Malfoy郑重地望向Harry Potter的绿眸，“你是已经死了吗？”他依旧残存着一缕希望，心存侥幸渴望得到否定的答案。

Harry Potter没有直接回答他，而是转身坐回了沙发里头，拍了拍身边的空位，示意Draco Malfoy也坐下来。接着在后者狐疑地坐下后他抓住了对方的手，重重地叹了口气。

“抱歉Draco。”Harry Potter无力地说道，“我想，是的。”

“……Granger说是个意外，你需要解释什么吗？”

“嗯，或许，是个意外。”

“操他妈的……我就不该松口同意你来这该死的地方！”Draco Malfoy再一次咒骂了起来，他自己明明清楚答案却仍旧不甘心，整个人坍陷在了沙发里，空出来的那只手带动着手臂遮挡在了眼前，另一只手则更加用力地握着Harry Potter的手掌，沉默了良久后才喃喃自语般地说了一句：“留在这儿吧Potter，我想我可以……”

“你要做什么？”Harry Potter严肃地注视着眼前人。

“我不会让你等太久。”Draco Malfoy轻语。

Harry Potter将那个人的手臂从眼前移开，他这才发现那家伙灰色的眼睛中布满了血丝，眼泪来回打转却一直强撑着不甘愿渗出一滴。

“听着Draco。”黑发男人正襟危坐，“我没有死去，我只是摆脱了时间。”

金发男人冷哼，“说得好听。”

“不过你说得对，我会等着你。”Harry Potter拇指摩挲着对方的手背，温和地说着，“我会停留在现在的模样，现在的记忆。所以，的确是我等你。”他在Draco Malfoy反驳前抢先继续，“我会等你，等到你头发苍白或者干脆秃顶全都掉光，老眼昏花牙齿松软口齿不清头脑犯浑，甚至连我都不认得的那一天。”

“化成灰我都认得你。”Draco Malfoy盯着天花板没好气地嘀咕。

Harry Potter轻轻笑了笑，“好啊，那就等百年之后，看看你这把老骨头还有没有气力跟我这个永恒的年轻人斗嘴了。”

Draco Malfoy吸了吸鼻子，情绪似乎也平稳了不少。

“我绝对会去宰了Weasley。”金发男人紧锁眉心，突然开口，“绝对。”

“哦，那我可能真的不会等你太久了。”Harry Potter玩笑道。

Draco Malfoy恼羞成怒，一个翻身将那个前一秒还在调侃他的家伙压在了沙发上，他望着那双笑盈盈的绿眸气不打一处来。这家伙到底是怎么回事，明明都已经死了，却完全没有一个作为亡故之人的悲伤，从头到尾神态自若跟个没事人似的，倒是显得他像个哭哭唧唧没出息的小孩子。

他撇了撇嘴，他很清楚自己这辈子都会栽在这老家伙手里，除了爱情和性，他从未在这家伙身上尝到一丝胜利的甜头。他拗不过去，就算他用这世上最恶毒的词汇去讽刺去阻止Harry Potter那些危险的行径，事到如今还是走到了这一步。

认栽吧Draco Malfoy，不然还能怎样，这老混蛋都已经死了。

Draco Malfoy深深地叹了口气，气愤地吻住了救世主的嘴唇。

Harry Potter安抚地摸上了爱人脖颈捧着Draco Malfoy脸颊，动作轻柔地去亲吻那个此时心情跌落低谷痛苦万分的男人。他主动控制着这个亲吻的节奏，将Draco Malfoy那些狂风暴雨般的亲吻柔软了下来，带动着这个男人的情绪一同，逐渐趋于平复。

挑除了愤怒与不安之后的亲吻，只剩下了无限的不舍与思念，唇齿之间的交合更替将那些无法诉说的感情化作最亲密无间的吻，交付于彼此。

这个吻持续了许久才结束，当它结束之时，Draco Malfoy已然再一次将Harry Potter整个人揽入怀中。他将脑袋抵在了Harry Potter的肩窝处，闷闷不乐。

“等着我。”

“好。”

他从未忘记自己此行的最终目的，金发治疗师坐起身，握着魔杖，将魔杖尖点在了Harry Potter的胸前，轻柔而无比虔诚地念出了一串咒语。

契约达成。

黑发救世主的身形随着契约闪过的光芒逐渐变得透明，那家伙翠色的眼眸中依旧含着璀璨的笑容，他张了张嘴，无声地说着。

我等你。

***

Draco Malfoy睁开眼睛，取下了贴在太阳穴处的白色纽扣。

躺在床上的Harry Potter依旧神情平和，嘴角微微上扬，面容如常。如果不是他亲手将这家伙永远地留在了纽扣中的世界，恐怕依旧无法接受救世主已经离开了的事实。

Hermione Granger见那个金发男人睁开眼也便没有再多说什么，拉着Ron Weasley离开了房间。

“案子已经结了。”她在出门前留下最有一句，为他们阖上了房门。

Draco Malfoy在Harry Potter的床边坐了下来，那双手并不像在另外那个世界中那样温暖，冰冷得吓人。他俯下身，将额头抵在了Harry Potter的额头之上，伸手小心翼翼地将那枚已经黯淡无光停止了闪烁的白色纽扣从爱人的太阳穴处摘了下来。

“我没有死去，我只是摆脱了时间。”

脑海中回荡着Harry Potter平和的嗓音，痛楚自躯体深处一波又一波涌向心尖，又怦然勃发侵蚀了四肢百骸。

“愚蠢的疤头。”他强忍着泪水咒骂。

Draco Malfoy闭着眼，嘴唇轻轻地碰了碰那两片同样宛若冰霜的唇瓣。纤长的浅色睫毛微微颤栗，已经被那些无法遏制的泪水偷偷地浸湿。一颗不安分的水珠悄悄趁他不注意，自眼角的缝隙处溜出了泛红的眼眶，顺着惨白的面颊蜿蜒而下。

最终，滴落在了Harry Potter逐渐冰冷苍白的皮肤之上，消失不见。

09.

Harry Potter的葬礼是Hermione Granger主持的。Draco Malfoy坐在下面听着那个棕色头发的魔法部部长细数老友生平的英雄事迹，感叹Harry Potter是一位多么善良的朋友，又是一位多么恪尽职守的傲罗。

是啊，敬业到因公殉职，拼了命也要拯救世界。Draco Malfoy坐在下面咬着后槽牙暗暗腹诽。

Hermione Granger最后用一句话结束了她的讲话。

“Harry没有离开我们，他只是摆脱了时间。”

或许是因为霍格沃兹大陆的存在，世人的伤感似乎减轻了许多，虽依旧难免心痛却没有人在这场盛大的葬礼中哭得悲痛欲绝，大概所有人都在等待着于另外一个世界中重逢。或许今晚，那个救世主就要去参加他在霍格沃兹大陆的欢迎会了。

毕竟那家伙就算牺牲了也死得名声大噪。

Harry Potter最后传出去的那一串坐标显示的并不是霍格沃兹大陆的地点，而是现实世界的地理位置。当傲罗在尖叫棚屋找到了那个对着救世主施展索命咒的男人时，已经只剩下一具冰冷的尸体。

凶手最终也没想到他这算是和救世主同归于尽了。不同的是，Harry Potter因为拥有徽章的保护将精神留在了霍格沃兹大陆的边缘，而Draco Malfoy的契约便是他进入霍格沃兹大陆的门票。但那个凶手，因为自己的一个死咒，将自己结束在了自己的精神世界中。原因还是那枚徽章，Harry Potter无法被击杀的原因是那枚徽章会将所有的伤害回赠给施术者，不可饶恕咒和黑魔法的话，伤害加倍奉还。

至于为什么Harry Potter明明开启了强制退出功能却还是被困在了PENSIEVE之内，就要归结于那个黑色的魔法阵了。凶手作为一名玩家自然非常清楚退出游戏便可保住一命，但是很显然，他还是选择断掉后路将所有人都关在了自己的精神世界之中。

那三位被救出来的原住民时至今日仍旧神情恍惚，最小的女孩儿提交了退出PENSIEVE计划的申请，不愿再留在霍格沃兹大陆继续生活。

经此一事，死亡或是她更加渴求的物什。

Draco Malfoy在目送Harry Potter的遗体葬入戈德里克山谷的墓地后幻影移形回了庄园，随手脱掉袍子一头钻进书房，打开桌面上摆着的黑色盒子，将那枚纯色的纽扣贴在额角的太阳穴附近，闭上了双眼。

他急着去见他，尤其是在一场令人喘不过气的葬礼之后。

当Draco Malfoy再度睁开眼，他正躺在一张床上，他坐起身焦急地寻找这间房子主人的身影。

Harry Potter捧着一本书，靠在卧室阳台的藤椅里头，注意到Draco Malfoy的到来他悠闲地冲后者打着招呼：“嗨Draco，你来了，葬礼还顺利吗？”Harry Potter将手中的小说扣在大腿上，稍稍扬起头望向从卧室内走出来的金发男人。

这话的语气说得活像是死去的不是Harry Potter自己。

Draco Malfoy靠在阳台围杆附近，斜了一眼身侧着那个没心没肺的黑发男人，“真是遗憾，Weasley居然没有直播你的葬礼。”

Harry Potter似乎在脑海中想象了一下通过远程直播参加自己葬礼的场景，打了个冷颤，“还是算了，看着自己被你们孤零零地埋进土里，太诡异了。”

金发男人“啧”了一声，凭空从角色包裹里摸出一盒香烟，这还是他之前跑遍了霍格沃兹大陆寻找Harry Potter下落的时候意外得到的。

Draco Malfoy抽出一支细长的香烟刚刚点燃，Harry Potter不知道什么时候从藤椅里站了起来，伸手将前者唇间只吸了一口的烟卷夺走，自己又悠悠地品尝了一口之后将它碾灭。Harry Potter打了个响指，藤椅旁的矮几上头凭空出现一瓶伏特加、两个空玻璃杯和一桶冰块。他又挥挥魔杖，两杯加了冰块的伏特加缓缓漂浮于他们眼前。

“换这个。”Harry Potter将一杯递给金发男人，“碍于一会儿我可能会忍不住跟你滚上床又不想和一个老烟枪接吻。”

Draco Malfoy一直安静地看着对方完成所有的动作，接过伏特加，头一仰干了一半。烈焰般的刺激生生撕裂了他的味蕾，辛辣的疼痛割裂着他口腔中的每一寸神经，自舌尖开启沿着喉咙嗓子一路狂奔至胃部。

金发男人锁死眉心猛烈地咳嗽起来，他质疑地盯着站在他身侧的救世主。后者举着酒杯稍稍抿了一口，透明的玻璃杯遮挡住了他一部分的面容，却没有遮住唇角弯起的幸灾乐祸的笑意与眉眼中的愉悦。

“操你Potter！”Draco Malfoy骂道，“这他妈是什么？”

“六十度的伏特加。”Harry Potter嘿嘿一笑，Draco Malfoy的口味和酒量他自然心知肚明，不说这老家伙的酒量本就一般，就算换成他自己这一大口六十度的伏特加喝下去不辣得七窍生烟就奇了怪了，“刺激吗？”

“滚你大爷Potter，你要是希望我现在就死过来陪你直说。”金发男人骂骂咧咧地说着，“我他妈差点成了第一个在霍格沃兹大陆酒精中毒而亡的活人。”

Harry Potter拍拍Draco Malfoy的后背帮他顺气，“别，你还是让我先清静个几十年吧。”

Draco Malfoy愤愤然地瞪着他，接着又心存忌惮地抿了一小口杯子里的酒水，深吸了口气，咂咂嘴说道：“放心，等轮到我的葬礼，你想清静多久就清静多久。”他自嘲地笑了笑，瞥着Harry Potter的侧脸，“劝你珍惜现在还能见到我且拥有我的日子，对于你们这些已经挣脱了时间枷锁的家伙们来说，那并不久远。”

“按照你Malfoy家族血条的耐操程度，我认为你至少还能活个百八十年。”Harry Potter垂着手腕，手指轻轻捏着酒杯。

“这点我同意，比起你那脆弱的血线来说，我的确算得上是长命百岁。”Drcao Malfoy哂笑。

“所以啊，好好活着，贻害千年不是梦。”Harry Potter拍了拍对方的肩膀，“如果你实在觉得寂寞，也可以再找——”

“别他妈说这种放屁的话。”Draco Malfoy语气急促而焦躁，“除非我死了，不然我绝不放过你。”他再次举杯，试图将自己烦闷的情绪用这杯辛辣的酒水统统浇灭，可这些酒水只会无限度地激起无法遏制住的苦涩。

Harry Potter扭头看了一眼对方突然烦闷的面容和微红的眼眶，又将视线眺望向远方。

他们现在站在这栋小别墅的二楼，曾经属于Harry Potter父母的家，位于戈德里克山谷。Harry Potter将它在霍格沃兹大陆中重现，作为自己在另外一个世界的居所。

站在阳台上依稀能眺望至远处的小广场，以及广场上那尊雕像。

Harry Potter双手握着酒杯，下意识地转动了两下，他忽然问道： “你是怎么找到我的？”

“只有那个才是你。”Draco Malfoy抬着下巴指了指远处的广场，“那个婴儿。更何况，你说过你想回来。”

Harry Potter无声地点点头。

他们没有再继续说什么，只是默默地饮酒。

Draco Malfoy在那瓶伏特加快要见底的时候才带着一丝微醺猛地身体一斜，一手绕过救世主的腰侧将对方拉向自己，将整个人都靠了过去低头倚在对方的肩头，在黑发男人的肩窝处重重地呼吸着。

“你在想什么？”Harry Potter轻声问。

“明知故问。”Draco Mlafoy说。

“我说过，你就是思虑过重。”

Draco Malfoy这次没有反驳，却重重地叹了口气，“我现在更希望自己活得长久一点。”他将酒杯放在围栏上，双手环抱着爱人。

Harry Potter将酒杯移走，手掌覆盖着Draco Malfoy的手背，“很高兴你能这么想。”

“我很恐惧死亡。”金发男人继续说，“就算是现在，就算我知道你已经离开了。”他收了收手上力度，“虽说Weasley一直强调霍格沃兹大陆的真实性，我也必须承认他们的确做到了，但是——”他看似平稳地叙说着，“这里不属于我，Harry。它不属于我，我要为我年少时错误的抉择付出代价。”

Harry Potter没有说话，只是静静地听着对方不停地自言自语，他很清楚，这些话Draco Malfoy已经憋了很久了。

“我本以为我进了圣芒戈，成了代理院长，能在你游走于彼岸的海岸线时将你拉回来。可是我没能做到，事实上，我也做不到。我总是高估了自己，又低估了你的英雄情结。我无法想象你彻底消失在我的生活中会是什么模样，所以说，或许相比于死亡，我可能更害怕失去你。而现在，我与恐惧之间的距离，似乎变得触手可得。”

“你没有失去我。”

“不得不承认，托Weasley的福，的确没有，我是说，百年之后，如果——”

“——没有如果。”Harry Potter坚定地打断了他，又温柔地将Draco Malfoy环抱着自己的手臂解开，面对着他，“的确如你所说，在人生的旅途中我提前跳了票，可是你看。”他将Draco Malfoy的手掌覆在自己的胸口之上，认真地注视着对方，“这地方就算不再拥有心跳，却也并不妨碍我爱你。”他觉得自己的脸颊和耳朵可能正在发热，“百年之后也不会变，如果那时这片大陆依然无法属于你，那么我想，我也没有继续留下来的必要了。”

金发男人大约听懂了这话中的含义，微微皱眉，“你的意思是——？”

Harry Potter无所谓地耸耸肩，“我说过，我只是在这里等你。这里可没有魔法部的工作，也没有其他的事情需要我去操心。我想我会去笑话店帮帮忙，或者去找些别的营生，可就算如此——”他停了下来，专注地望进眼前那双灰色的眸子，狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“长达百年的假期，如果没有你那些阴损刻薄的吐槽，想想反倒是挺无聊的。”

Draco Malfoy白了他一眼，“你确实摆脱了时间Potter，但是别想摆脱我。”

Harry Potter扶着对方的肩膀，手下稍稍用力诱使Draco Malfoy将后腰靠在围栏边缘逼迫对方面对着他，“我猜你应该知道玩家可以降低痛觉，也可以将其他感官放大，以便于完成一些特殊的任务。”

“当然，所以？”Draco Malfoy挑眉。

“你说，如果完全放开你的敏感神经的话——”Harry Potter凑近Draco Malfoy的耳畔，右手已经挑开了男人腰间的皮带扣，“试试吗？”

“噢——大胆的想法Potter。”Draco Malfoy调侃道，他调出角色面板调高了自己的感官属性，降低痛觉，顺手按揉了一把Harry Potter被裤子包裹着紧致的臀部，“另外我提醒你，这是阳台。你猜明天霍格沃兹大陆的《预言家日报》会写点什么？”

“放心Draco，这房子我做了屏障。”Harry Potter已经解开了拉链，当他的手触碰到被内裤包裹着的器官后明显感觉到Draco Malfoy下意识地颤抖了一下。

黑发男人原地蹲了下来，温暖的触感瞬间裹挟了某个脆弱的小家伙。

Draco Malfoy倒吸一口凉气，他忽然有种不好的预感，怎么看有些人对这事儿八成是预谋已久了。Harry Potter舌尖勾勒着那个熟悉的形状，又抬眼偷偷瞄着Draco Malfoy面上的神色，后者手肘支撑在栏杆上头，微微后仰的头颅与似乎已经忍耐至极限的表情无疑都取悦到了他。

“谁能想到我居然要在阳台上干一只幽灵。”Draco Malfoy将Harry Potter压倒在阳台的地板上之后凑到救世主耳边揶揄地吐着气，轻噬着耳垂，“丧心病狂。”

“的确，而且你刚刚还被一只幽灵给——”

“——闭嘴吧Potter。”

10.

万千纯色的纽扣闪烁着莹白柔美的光芒。

无处安放的眷恋渴求着新的归宿。

黑暗降临，请睁开双眼。

欢迎来到霍格沃兹大陆，Weasley笑话商店祝您生活愉快。


End file.
